I Need You
by iHeartBradyQuinn
Summary: Jacob goes missing when Edward returns. Although Bella's world seems upright, it's about to be turned upside down. Someone from Edward's past rears herself into their lives, bringing with her the secrets and dangers of an old flame. !Chapters are revised!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight…or Edward…**

**Chapter 1 – Bella**

"NO JAKE!" I screamed, throwing my soda on the floor of his garage, he was taken back immediately, not sure why I'd exploded so abruptly. I pressed my fingers to my temples like _he _used to do when he got angry with me. Jacob watched as I regulated my breathing, as I cooled down just a touch, ready to go at him again if necessary.

"C'mon, Bells…you know it as much as I do. He's not coming back and _I_ love you. I wouldn't _ever_ leave you. I'm better—" I wouldn't…no I couldn't let him finish.

"STOP IT!" I shouted, slapping him. I'm sure it hurt me more then him, though. "STOP! DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY IT!" I hopped out of the folding chair, losing my balance and tumbling forward. Something hot caught me around my waist.

"Easy now." The husky voice murmured. I could hear the smirk that he held on his lips.

"Let go!"

"Bella, Edward isn't coming back. Please, just forget him." Jake said. I cringed at his name, feeling the hole ready to engulf me. Jacob knew I'd already tried to forget him. He knew I'd spent all this time forcing him out of my head, never really winning. I struggled to push myself away from him, he was too strong, you know, being his werewolf self. He sighed, letting me go.

"I don't love you like that, Jacob. So stop trying so hard." I pulled my shirt down from where he'd mangled it above my belly button.

"You're such a clingy idiot, Bella! A guy leaves you and you can't even move on the tiniest bit!" Jake shouted at me, trembling.

"Easy, Bella, love. You're making him angry." The smooth voice warned me.

"I love him." I whispered, turning and leaving for my truck. I couldn't do this anymore. _He'd _been gone for 6 months and 4 days, and I couldn't shake that empty feeling. No, don't think about it!

I threw my truck door open, climbing in the cab. I shoved the key in the ignition, listening to it roar to life. Hold the tears in, Bella. I backed out of the Blacks' driveway and started on my way home. It was amazing how this Saturday went from perfectly normal – whatever normal was now anyway – to this.

I'd arrived at Jake's at 10, as usual, but today he'd needed up with chemistry. Little did I know what kind of chemistry we'd be working with. Mid-way through the homework, he'd put his hand on my cheek. Not like normal though, he caressed it. Like…like….

His eyes started to close as he forced himself forward, puckering his lips. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kiss him. No, no, no, no. I couldn't kiss him. Not Jacob. Not the person who was most like a brother to me. No.

I'd scooted away, telling him I couldn't, I was sorry but I couldn't. He'd seemed ok with it. Right?

"I understand." Jake had said, smiling at me. That reassured me, made me feel better. But not so much when he'd tried again an hour later, it was like he didn't get it. Didn't get what it felt like when he lost someone he loved. Didn't get what it felt like to have them not want him anymore. Didn't get what it felt like to be empty, hollow. The tears came now that I was in Charlie's driveway. I pulled the keys out of the ignition, getting out of the car. Thunder cracked above me in the sky. Would Charlie be coming home now? Again, it cracked. It reminded me of baseball…

The all too familiar hole opened up, instinctively I held my arms around my chest, incase I started to fall apart. I began walking towards the backyard, where I would find myself in the woods. A walk couldn't hurt, could it? No, not at all.

The rain came harder now, as I passed under the canopy. I tried to force the image of Jacob out of my head. The way he looked as I backed out of his driveway. The wounded expression he'd held. I knew he hurt, but not like I did. I passed the endless amounts of trees, listening to the thunder. I shook the wet matted hair out of my face, remembering when Sam found me, numb, lying on the forest floor.

I then remembered why I was on the ground…tears flooded my eyes as I fought back the sobs. Jake had tried so hard to make me feel better. Tried so hard to show me there was a world outside of this depression.

I couldn't grasp that world very long, though. Mine would swallow me whole sooner or later, laughing evilly as I drown in my tears, chocked out my sobs, and lost my way. I tried to think of something else. Maybe Senior Prom? That was coming up soon. Maybe I'd take Tyler. He wasn't with anyone at the moment was he?

_His_ face came into view as the memory of last year's prom came to mind. The way Tyler looked when _he _danced with me. The tears and rain blurred my vision as I stumbled listening to my clumsy footsteps. Maybe I should head back now? A shower didn't sound so bad.

"Bella, don't cry, you'll trip." The voice cooed inside my head. So velvet and lovely. How I missed it so. I started walking again, the sobs breaking free from my lips. I struggled to breath, holding tighter to my torso.

My knees gave out, sending me face first into a mess of branches and twigs. I curled into the fetal position, gasping for air, tasting the blood that must have been all over my face. My forehead and cheeks stung instantly, why couldn't I keep it together? He didn't love me or want me, could I blame him?

I was the plainest person on the planet, and he deserved someone better. Someone who was as gorgeous as he was. Someone who would hunt and do all those vampire things he could. His own Rosalie. His own Alice. His own Esme. Maybe he left because he'd found her.

Yes, that must be it. He must have been hunting and saw her, perched perfectly on a cliff, her lips full and red from the blood she'd just ingested. I gasped for air, letting the blood drip down my face and blur my vision with red.

He would be in his jeans and white button up, hair tousled from hunting, his eyes would be a light honey gold, beautiful as ever. He'd hear her thoughts. Know that she was instantly attracted to him. He would smile his crooked smile up at her.

She'd be watching, her mountain lion dead and empty at her side. She'd be like Rosalie, tall and thin. Dressed in a dark blue silk dress and silver heals. Alice would approve. Her hair would be long, curly, and black against her white skin. Her lips would be insanely full, her eyes golden as well, making her more like a goddess. She'd be sweet, and kind, always willing to help. Esme would adore her.

His perfect match.

How could he give that up for me? Bella Swan, a plain human. One who would die in 60 years. That girl would live forever with him. He wouldn't have to hold back to kiss her. He wouldn't be tempted to drink her blood. So he'd come back to Forks to break up with me. Tell me I wasn't good enough for him. He didn't want me.

I closed my eyes, trying not to scream. This had to be true. My jeans were soaked now, I felt the wind rip right through me, who cared if I got sick. Maybe I could go jump off a cliff.

"Bella, get up! You're being crazy." His voice was angry with me, now.

"No…" I whispered, trying to sound stubborn although it was extremely shaky. The thunder cracked louder, he growled at me. "Make me." I said thickly. I'm not sure how long I lay there, trying to get his voice back in my head, or how long I was in the woods, but the sun had been down for a while. Charlie would have guys looking for me again. Better not to freak him out. I forced myself up, and onto my feet.

"Finally. You were beginning to rot, love."

"How could you do this to me?" I asked, listening to the echo of my sobs. I shook my head, trying to force them out and away. It didn't matter if this goddess loved him and he loved her. I'd love him more. He was forever a part of me. A part that was killing the rest little by little. A portion destroyed everyday he was away.

I started trudging through the trees towards Charlie's house, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. This was the only good thing about the rain, it didn't show which droplets on my face were my own, and which belonged to the sky.

The rain had stopped by the time I reached Charlie's house. He was just pulling into the driveway when I arrived. Quickly cutting off the engine of his cruiser, he got out and ran to me.

"BELLA!" He cried, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Are you ok?" I guess I looked pretty mangled as I nodded. "You're bleeding, Bella! What happened?" He asked me, pulling me to the porch. He unlocked the house, dragging me into the kitchen.

"Nothing." I answered. "I just went for a walk, and tripped, that's all." Charlie shook his head. He grabbed a dishrag, wetting it, and gave it to me.

"At least you came home this time." He muttered, watching as I set the rag on the table. With a huff, he grabbed it and brushed it gently on my cheeks. "It's all dried on there. Go get a shower kiddo, and get some sleep. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning." I nodded, taking off my jacket and going upstairs. I grabbed my old sweats and tee shirt going into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror. My white shirt was a mess. It was completely see-through with mud and dried leaves stuck to it. Much like my jeans and hair. My forehead had fresh and dried blood slanting to two different directions, like my right cheek.

He must have left me for that Goddess. I pulled off my shirt and jeans, with my bra and underwear, starting the shower. I quickly stepped in, letting the warmth flow over my body. I turned it to cold, feeling the freezing touch of him.

"I love you…" I whispered through my chattering teeth. What were the odds he heard me? "I love you even if you don't love me." I shut the water off, drying off quickly and getting dressed. I ran a comb through my hair, thinking of when I did this the first night he stayed over. My eyes stung with tears fighting to leave and journey down my cheeks. I got out of the bathroom and into my room, shutting the door.

I fell to my knees, but something caught my eye. The way the board lifted up, so unnaturally. I grabbed it and thrust it open, only to find a box. How long had that been in there?

I opened it up.

The sobs came instantly this time, silent and breath taking. I couldn't understand why these were in here. The pictures of him and I. His face was beautiful, and my imagination had done it no justice. The way his eyes sparkled in one and looked dead in the other made my heart sink. Or what was left of it anyway.

I tried not to focus on that. I pulled the pictures up and held them to my chest, finding the CD he'd made me. I grabbed it, getting up and finding my Walkman. I slammed it shut, pressing play, and laying down, headphones on. He'd always exist. As long as I had my memories, CD, and pictures. I traced his face with my finger, memorizing it again, listing to my lullaby. The sobs broke through again, and I knew I could find him if I tried.

"I…love…you….Ed—" I couldn't finish, it was too much. The hole got bigger now, as I longed deeper for him. I threw my arm over my chest, clutching to reality, maybe I wanted the blackness of unconsciousness. Maybe he would be there, his arms extended for me to come to them. They would hold me tight against his cold hard body, letting me know he loved me again.

I could only hope, as I slipped from my lullaby and pictures into something darker.

**Ok, so it's something different, isn't it? Review! **


	2. Chapter 2 REDONE

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own New Moon…. or Edward. Yes it's sad isn't it?**

**IMPORTANT: I'm redoing chapters 2 through 4, for obvious reasons – I don't like them. There are some minor, ok who are we kidding? Large subplot changes in these chapters, and a big chance that chapter 1 might get a make over. Just bear with me and read through the chapters again, this time no one will be disappointed! Even mio! The author! These are far superior, I assure you. Enjoy…**

**Chapter 2 – Bella **

I was running. Where: I'm not sure. I just knew I was running. The trees whipped passed me as I flew through the air, clashing together in a streak of green. This was different; usually my nightmares came with me looking for something…or some_one_.

I stopped short, the cliff was one I'd never seen before. It was high, maybe 300 feet, and it shot straight down to the forest floor. The endless amount of trees made me dizzy as I looked for a break. One single hole in the middle. A clearing? There didn't seem to be any besides the one 300 feet below me. Maybe I could jump. Kill myself now, and never have to endure this unendurable pain again. I set my toes over the edge, feeling the cool breeze.

"BELLA!" I heard his voice. I looked down, a smile on my face as he waved for me. "Jump, I'll catch you!" He shouted. I nodded.

"I'm coming!" I laughed in excitement. He'd come back for me! He was here to catch me when I fell! I sucked in a quick breath, jumping. The fall was quick. I spiraled down past the trees and rocks, until something cold caught me.

"I told you I'd catch you." He murmured sweetly in my ear. I got chills as his lips touched my jaw.

"I missed you." I told him. He nodded, setting my feet on the ground.

"Darling?" A voice that was more song like then Alice's chimed from behind him. His face lit up as he let go of me.

"Yes, love?" That was his name for me wasn't it? I watched as the picture of the goddess walked slowly out of the thick forest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. There was something there that I didn't get when he kissed me. Something that clicked for them that didn't click for us.

"I've been looking for you." She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"You've found me." He whispered, pressing his nose to hers and connecting their mouths.

I staggered forward, my vision tainted from the tears. "Edward…" I said hoarsely, reaching out toward him. He stopped kissing her, turning around to face me. She backed up as he crouched down in a defensive position. "Edward, what's going on?" I asked him. His lips pulled back exposing his teeth as he growled at me. I stopped advancing forward. Should I have taken a step back?

"Who is she, Edward?" The goddess asked him. He hissed at me.

"Just a_ helpless, worthless human_. A human no one could _ever_ want." I fell back on my butt, gasping for air as his words sliced through me. This wasn't my Edward.

"Please…what's going on?" I asked, reaching my hand for his. He jumped on me then, his weight heavy on top of my body. He craned my head to the side; something he would have done without so much force but didn't. He pressed his lips fiercely to my neck, opening them slightly.

"I won't let you live." He snarled, as his teeth sunk deep into my skin. I cried out from the sharp pain.

"What are you doing? Stop!" I struggled underneath him. My eyes started to flutter; blackness began to creep up from all directions. I couldn't focus on the hurt anymore, just the face that stood watching. A smirk on her perfect lips as she mouthed something.

I sat up quickly, sucking air into my lungs. I looked around me. My room hadn't changed since I'd fallen asleep. The only sounds that filled the air were those of my racing heart, frantic breaths, and one of the songs he'd composed blaring from my headphones. I looked at the clock. 9:30. Charlie was fishing already. The sun filled my room with a grey light that didn't go with how I felt at all. I put my hand on the spot where he had bitten me.

Oddly… it stung.

"Stupid vampire." I said, swinging my feet over the edge of the bed. I didn't mean it. He wasn't stupid. Never even close to being stupid. Yes, he was insanely intelligent, but that's not what I meant. He was so kind, so caring. Nothing close to _stupid_. The dream filled my head as I reached for my headphones. I knew what I was going to do today. I shut my Walkman off, forcing myself to get dressed: jeans and an old flannel shirt. If anyone saw me, they might think I was a hiker, rock climbing.

I walked sluggishly to the bathroom; fixing my rat's nest I called hair into a ponytail. Lovely. I made my way down the stairs to find a note by the sink. It was addressed to me, with Charlie's familiar scrawl.

_B,_

_I won't be home tonight. Sue needs some help with planning the funeral. Thought maybe Leah and Seth could get a break. Don't try to kill yourself today. _

_Love,_

_Dad_

I shook my head, placing the note in the trash. Great. It would take him possibly 36 hours to realize I disobeyed his last order. I made myself some cereal thinking of where a mountain could be. I remembered one about a mile before the meadow. The large mountain had a little ledge sticking out from its gut. I'd have to try that one.

I rinsed out the blue bowl, heading quickly out to my truck. I tried not to focus on the fact that he didn't want me to do anything stupid or reckless, if I couldn't have him, there was no point to living. He didn't want me, why would he care if I did anything stupid or reckless? I drove slowly until I saw the rock formation sticking it's ugly head up from the earth. It looked to be about a mile inland. How long could it possibly take me?

I shut the car off, taking a deep breath and getting out. The day was chilly, a typical one for March. The sky was covered in a cloudy haze, never really letting the sun shine. I started walking into the trees, watching as they journeyed on and on for what seemed like forever.

I tripped several times, listening to the crunch of twigs under my feet. The silence was deafening, surely I was going to go crazy. Something caught my foot, sending my body flying through the air. I tried not to let out a scream, in the fear that a certain vampire would find me, but I did not succeed.

"Darn root." I mumbled getting up, and dusting off the dirt. It was like the forest was out to get me! Like I was an unwelcome visitor, walking aimlessly, but still dangerous. I shook my head, yes, now I was going insane.

The walk didn't last much longer when I came to the edge of the trail, leading upwards to – I'm guessing – the ledge. I walked a touch faster now, panting from the exertion of energy. After what seemed like hours, I found it.

The hole opened up again as I thought of him kissing me after the run. The way his cool lips felt against mine. The way his hand so lightly brushed my cheek. I wrapped my arm around my torso, holding myself together. I would make this pain go away.

I walked to the edge, looking outward at the vast amount of trees. The wind blew, sending them all in one direction. I pulled my hair down, shaking it so it could be free. I was exhausted, sitting myself down carefully, swinging my legs over the edge leaning my weight on my arms. The tears gradually fell down my cheeks.

Why exactly did I care so much? He was a vampire so much better then I was, and I didn't need him.

Yes, yes, yes I _did_ need him. It didn't matter if he was a vampire, a grape, a werewolf, a witch, a pumpkin, a skeleton, or a human. I'd love him all the same. It didn't matter if he found himself a perfect match! He was mine! He'd always be. Could he live forever without thinking about me again? Could he live forever without even cringing at the mentioning of my name?

I couldn't. He was my life, and now it was dieing. I felt the hole rip my innards to shreds again. I felt the pull of darkness wrap its long fingers around my waist and pull me into blacker thoughts.

I scooted farther off the edge, leaving only my butt to support me. My legs dangled forwards and backwards freely about to pull me off into my death.

"Bella, stop." The voice growled.

"No." I said quietly.

"Stop it now!" He was becoming livid.

"No." I said again.

"Isabella Swan you cut that out! Do you really want to die?" He yelled at me. I shook my head, pulling myself back onto the ground. Yes I wanted to die! If he wasn't in my life then there was no point for my heart to beat, for my lungs to work, for my blood to pump! I eased back slowly, laying my head on the grass watching the clouds flow by without a care in the world.

If only I could be a cloud. To live so weightless and problem ridden. To fly over the world and smile at all of those who watched me. Only to have to rain when filled with water vapor. Something so simple. I tried to imagine myself a cloud. Floating over Forks, over Washington to wherever he was. Raining down on him to make him aware I still needed him.

"If only it was that easy." I muttered to myself, letting the breeze wash over me. I closed my eyes, seeing his face frozen behind my eyelids. I saw his expression when the goddess came into view. The way he drooled at her feet. The way he kissed her, so fiercely compared to our light exchanges. I saw his face when I called his name out.

I saw how he loathed my coming forward to hold him to me, away from that goddess who'd stolen him from me. I heard the growl that ripped from his chest, how it made me cringe. I heard his words that cut so deeply into my soul. I saw him pounce on me. I felt his lips on my neck, his teeth sinking in to taste my blood.

My eyes snapped open.

The sun was almost down, the cat-vomit-pink spreading across the land. I sat up, sighing at how pitiful I was. My neck stung again, causing my hand to clamp over it.

"Why would he do that?" I asked myself. "Why would he _kill_ me?" My voice was trembling, reaching different octaves with every word. "I'm not a threat! Why would he have to _bite_ me?" I was going hysterical! "Why would he kiss her like that? Why? Why am I _not good enough_?"

"Why!" I shouted, burying my face in my hands. "Why would he even think of doing that to me? It doesn't matter if he doesn't love me! I'm still a person!" I brought my hands away from my face, looking at the long boney fingers trembling with the on coming sobs.

I got up quickly, looking out at the green tree tops. I bit my lip, feeling the need to weep. No, not again. Never again would I cry over this.

I set my toes over the edge of the cliff, flinging my head back, and setting my palms forward. I closed my eyes, gulping in deep breaths. Well, maybe it would be better to _not _watch the ground come forward. I turned myself around, facing the trees.

I set my heels to hang freely, careful not to loose my balance as I looked up at the sky. Birds flew above me, flapping their wings, coming back for the spring. The sky was a mixture of colors. Pinks, oranges, purples, and dark blues to the east. This was how I needed to go. It would be quick, and the water color sky would add to the effect.

The wind blew, harsh and cold. I shivered slightly, holding my flannel shirt around me. I didn't take my eyes off the sky as I whispered so silently,

"I love you Edward Cullen. I always have, and I always will."

"Don't you even…!" He yelled, unable to finish. "You can make it through this! You don't have to jump! You can fight, Bella! Fight for me!"

I took a deep breath, and fell backwards. The current of air that whipped past me was like a knife. It chopped so thoroughly past and through my body, that at first, it was the only thing I could comprehend.

The seconds ticked by as I watched the sky, mixing itself all together in the beautiful painting. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the impact. The cruel landing on the solid brown earth that would distort my shape, cripple me if I survived. But I would just lay there, and die anyway.

"Bella!" I heard a voice snarl. I was too focused on the slow motion of the fall I never noticed who it came from. That was, until, I found myself in their arms. Their wintry, concrete arms. "I can't believe you actually jumped." I heard them say, their voice so icy with anger. "But I suppose it's my fault."

I turned my head, taking in his face. His eyes were black, with deep purple bruises under them. His brows were furrowed, creasing his forehead. His perfect lips were pursed, sending shocks of guilt through me. He stood perfectly still, searching my face.

"Edward?" I asked. He nodded, his expression never changing. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice told me what you were going to do. Why else would I be here?" His words jutted into my head. _I don't want you to come with me. By "we" I mean my family and myself. You're no good for me, Bella._

"I see." I looked down; he wasn't here to be with me, obviously. He was here to stop me from killing myself. So I could move on, have a "happy" life. Like he had…

He set me down, taking my face in his hands. His expression softened as he saw the tears invade my eyes. "Bella." He whispered. "Why are you crying? There is no reason for you to be sad. You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine. I understand why you came back. You can leave now." I said densely through my tears. I took his hands off of my face, turning back towards the woods. If jumping off a cliff wasn't going to do it, driving my car into the ocean should. Again, I was grateful that he couldn't read my mind. I felt him by my side in an instant.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, grabbing my wrist, gently pulling me towards him.

"You're only here to make sure I don't kill myself, Edward. To make sure I have a chance to move on. I hope you understand that I can't though. I can't be without you. I've been dieing on the inside, Edward." I said, biting my lip, careful not to look him in the eye.

"You don't think it's the same way for me?" He asked, his voice soft and smooth.

"I know it's not."

"You're wrong."

"Yeah right." I scoffed, trying to loosen his grip. He tightened it slightly, taking his free hand to pull my face up to his.

"Bella, do you know how hard it was to lie to you that day I left? How insanely difficult it was to leave you? To crush you like that? I'd told you countless times I loved you and you still believed me. You are indeed a silly girl." He smiled at me, pressing his lips to my forehead. "I died that day I left."

"Me, too." I whispered. He chuckled.

"I can tell." I held my hand on his cheek, feeling the snowy temperature of his skin under my fingers. I watched as he leaned down, his face inches from mine. I closed the distance, kissing him for the first time in a long time. He let go of my wrist, holding my face gently between his hands. I rest mine on his chest, melting into him.

My heart rate accelerated, sprinting at speeds it hadn't reached in 6 months. The blush filled my cheeks, sending flames down my neck. I needed to breath though, pulling away slightly. "I missed you." I breathed, pecking my lips on his.

"I missed you, as well." He answered from under my lips. His breath was intense, sending shivers down my spine, how I missed his smell. His body, his face, his personality, _him_. How I missed _Edward_. He kissed me again, holding me tighter to him. I couldn't focus on my breathing, causing it to stagger and falter many times. He laughed.

"I suppose we should get you home." He said lightly. I nodded, trying to ignore my stomach growling profusely. He flung me onto his back, sending us forward into the mess of green. I clung securely to his back, burying my head in his neck. I didn't notice when we stopped, though. "We're here." He said, taking his hands and setting them on mine.

"I don't want to let go." I muttered. He laughed, again, spinning my body around his, so I clung to the front of him. His arms were wrapped around me as his brushed his lips across my forehead.

"You don't have to." He whispered. I nodded, kissing his neck. I didn't want him to go away. Didn't want to wake up from this insane dream. "Don't let me wake up." I said.

"You're not asleep."

"I must be! You said I was no good for you, that you didn't want me. And now you're back saying the opposite. Although, you are too real to be a dream." I said, pulling my head up to look at him. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"You're awake." He said sweetly. He crushed his lips against mine then, sending my heart racing. I pulled back, blinking several times.

"I'm awake." I said. We laughed softly, looking in each other's eyes. This was a hard task, though, as the sun had set. I touched the bruise under his eye. "You're really thirsty." I murmured. He nodded. "I bet this is hard for you."

"I'm fine." He smiled. "I'm just glad to see you alive, in my arms." I smiled, too. Maybe he was back. His phone vibrated, a weird sensation against my leg. He sighed, grabbing it quickly. "Yes?" He asked. I tried to listen; unable to pick up whom he was talking to. "I have her. She's fine. Yes. Ok, Tuesday? That's fine. Thank you, Carlisle. I know; I beat Alice's vision. It was! See you later." He hung up quickly.

"What do you mean you beat Alice's vision?" I asked.

"She saw you jumping. So I insisted on going to find you. She'd called me when I was running, telling me I wouldn't make it in time. That you were going to die. But I pushed myself harder, I _wasn't _going to let you die." He said, sweeping the tip of his nose against mine.

"You didn't."

"I know." I kissed him, again.

"I love you."

"As I love you." He said, his voice velvet and easy. He set me in the passenger seat of my truck, assuring me Emmett would pick up his Volvo when he was in the driver's seat.

"You guys are moving back?" I asked, excitement filled my tone.

"Yes, I insisted." He winked at me.

"Oh, Edward!" I shouted, holding his right hand in my left. "That's wonderful!" He laughed at me, kissing the top of my hand.

"My leaving has almost killed us both, so I suppose it would be nice to move back."

"_Very_ nice." I stated. I leaned my head on his shoulder, setting myself up for sleep. I was exhausted from my day. I didn't _want_ to though. Afraid he wouldn't be there when I woke up. But he was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." He murmured, rocking me in his arms. We were in my room, the sky still dark.

"Mmm." I sighed happily, listening to him hum. I drifted back into sleep. This time, though, it wasn't dreamless…

**It's different, and I like it better then the one before. Hopefully you will, too. Review again…ha ha. **


	3. Chapter 3 REDONE

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Eclipse…or Emmett. I almost put Edward again, but that was far too obvious! Lol.**

**IMPORTANT: I'm redoing chapters 2 through 4, for obvious reasons – I don't like them. There are some minor, ok who are we kidding? Large subplot changes in these chapters, and a big chance that chapter 1 might get a make over. Just bear with me and read through the chapters again, this time no one will be disappointed! These are far superior, I assure you. Enjoy…**

**Chapter 3 – Edward**

_**24 hours earlier in Rio…**_

…_Oh he is so fine… _I heard the woman think as she walked 12 feet in front me. Yes, this was getting far more annoying then it should have. _Maybe if I bend down he'll notice me. _She thought quickly dropping her purse.

"Oops!" She gasped, bending down. I rolled my eyes, not really caring for her long brown hair, tanned skin, mini skirt, and breast implants. I only had eyes for one person… _Fine, maybe I'll get someone else. He's too young anyway. With me being 28… _I tried to tune her out. But she was wrong. I was far older then she was. I took in another deep breath. Yes, the trail was straight, and not even a day old. I picked the pace up a little bit, a touch fast for a human walk.

I'd followed this trail from Forks all the way down to Rio, and still I hadn't gotten a hold of her. I ground my teeth together; thinking about this nasty vampire always angered me. I wouldn't care so much if it weren't for the fact that she was after the thing that mattered most to me. The scent took a sharp left into a club, one that made you think you were going in for a stripper.

I walked to the doors, trying to picture Bella here, and laughed silently. She'd be terrified. I'd know the exact look she'd give me, too. One that screamed, "Are you an idiot?". I tried to picture what Alice would dress her in, a tight pair of jeans and metallic tank, yes I knew my sister's thoughts too well. I knew everyone's…well not _everyone's_. Thinking of her made my heart ache, the bitter dead piece of me that never reacted, now burned with a pain I could only compare to that of turning into a vampire. Just 12 times worse.

The club was dark, blue and green lights flashing everywhere, shining off of the hot sweaty dancing bodies. To the right there was a bar, next to that stairs that led up to separate rooms. On the left there were couches, and dancing girls and guys. It was cramped, no bigger then a gas station. Yes, this was a good comparison.

"Bud." I said to the bartender. He was shocked to see me there, due to the fact that I ran over to him. He nodded, his heart rate spiking.

_I bet he'll get all the ladies tonight. _I heard one guy to the left think. Yes, probably. But I wouldn't want any of them. I only wanted Bella. And I wasn't here for _that_; I was here for a specific reason. Bella was the key to my existence – her death equaled my death. The bartender handed me my prop. I sipped on it, one of the nastiest human drinks I think I've ever had.

The entire club smelled of alcohol and sweat, no sign of Victoria. How did her scent stop at the door then? I handed the beer to a half drunken woman, patting her on the shoulder.

_He is so sexy! Get up and go get him. _She thought. No, stay there! I walked into the pit of dancers. Maybe I'd find it in there. Slipping through the crashing bodies wasn't very hard as they rocked from side to side, in circles, up and down. In the center I picked something up, following it out of the people to the stairs.

They were white and metal, matching the space aged theme of the rest of the club as they spiraled upward. I took two at a time dashing up to the top. There were 3 doors, 2 on the left and one on the right. A woman in fish net stockings quickly shut and locked the door on the right. I heard a male chuckle frivolously. The other two were empty, doors slightly cracked. The wall in the back held a large mirror, and I saw how thirsty I was. My eyes jet black, the purple bags under them hung deep, shadowing my cheeks. I would not eat until she was dead. Her smell went to the first on the left; I was there in half a second, a snarl ripping through my clenched teeth. I was going to get her.

I whipped the door open to nothing. The light was off, the rose on the table almost pink. The couches were a deep red, and the floor black. I turned the light on, finding a note by the rose. Quickly I picked it up to an unfamiliar writing.

_Dearest Edward,_

_Why is it that you follow me? Don't you think you should be protecting your lovely Bella? Isn't she what you love the most? I'd watch her back if I were you, boy. She'll be mine before you know it. You know why I'm doing this. An eye for an eye sort of deal. You killed my love, now I get to kill yours. Enjoy her while you have her._

_Victoria_

I ripped the note to pieces, growling viciously. I was following her because she was a threat to my love! I thought I was protecting Bella! I thought by following Victoria I was keeping her alive! Allowing her heart to beat! Was I doing the opposite? How could I, though? I'd left for this exact reason!

I walked quickly out of the club back onto the sidewalk of people. Watching their faces pass, some interested in me, others not so much. I tried to focus on their petty thoughts and not my own. Some were thinking of getting hammered drunk, others hoping their fake IDs would let them in 21 and up clubs.

My thoughts protruded forward, making me wary. Bella came into the center of my mind. Her heart shaped face, deep brown eyes, and sweet smile. I sighed; I thought I was a good liar, but not that good. She believed my every word. She truly thought I didn't love her, didn't want her.

How could this be possible? When clearly I told her a million times she was my love, my life. My very excuse for still existing! I'd gone 6 months and 4 days without her, my drug, and I felt like I would die. Really die this time. My phone rang in my pocket; quickly I grabbed it, pressing it to my ear.

"Edward?" Alice's voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Victoria's not in Rio."

"A little bit of a heads up would have been nice."

"She hasn't made her mind up yet! Give me a break!" She said aggravated.

"I just don't know what to do, Alice. I can't…" I trailed off. I figured she knew what I was going to say anyway.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry about this, Edward, but maybe it's time you go check on her. She's having…odd thoughts." I stopped walking, people glancing at me and my stone-cold expression. The palm tree above me rustled in the twilight wind. Yes, it was twilight. The end, and the beginning.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly. Her words came slightly rushed,

"She's thinking about jumping off a cliff. I can't really be sure, though. She hasn't made up her mind, either." She was nervous. I started walking again, towards my rental car. I was going to the airport. "You're going to go see her."

"Yes, I am." I said bluntly.

"I wasn't watching her, Edward. Really. Since I'm tuned to her…you know…it just hap-"

"I know." I interrupted her. "Bye." I hung up quickly, unlocking the car, and getting in. I shoved my key in the ignition, starting it up quickly. How could I get there fast enough? I sped off into the streets, hoping I could save her from whatever was going on. I got to the airport, rushing towards the ticket counter. It took me a while to get it into the woman's head; I needed to get to Los Angeles, _now_.

But it happened. I thanked her kindly, walking at a slightly faster pace then necessary to my gate. I watched out the window as the plane took off, this needed to go faster.

It was all my fault, though. Everything. The way her life was now cursed by vengeance driven vampires, the hurt she held when I left her. The suicidal thoughts and hallucinations. Those were my fault. All because I thought getting out of her life would help. It didn't seem to be doing any good.

For either of us.

For 6 months I'd suffered through trying to get her hurt expression out of my head. I'd struggled to get Victoria out of the way so Bella could have a normal life. I tried to force myself to see that, if she was happy, I would be too. If she found someone else over time, I would have to except that. I wasn't her soul mate!

Or was I?

Yes, I had to be. Why else would I pine so strongly for her?

We landed after what felt like forever, I ran – yes I ran but no one saw – out to my car. I unlocked it and started it up, pressing hard on the gas pedal, sending myself flying down the highway. I _needed _to get to her before she jumped off of that cliff. I _needed _to hold her tightly to me, tell her it was ok. We'd get through this. Obviously, she wasn't moving on. Obviously, she couldn't. I couldn't.

The pain I had held inside me couldn't be described. I couldn't possibly tell you how hard it was to hold myself together. Even the slightest bit. Alice and Esme tried to help me when we left.

They told me, yes, this was good for her. For me. We'd be ok, and I'd be fine. My pain for causing her pain would subside in a substantial amount of time. I'd live a long life, being my normal Edward self. Bella would live a long life happy, married, having kids, growing old, and dieing in her sleep as an old woman.

Happy, happy, happy.

Jubilance!

Not in the slightest bit.

How was one supposed to be happy…no! _Jubilant_ when they were away from the one they loved? When the last picture they held was that of the loved one's face distorted and hurt? How could anyone be happy with that?

I ripped our prom picture from my dashboard, looking at her beautiful face. I smiled a little, because I needed her. I needed her more then she needed me. I had been waiting for her since 1901. I would always need her, always want her. She was _mine_. It didn't matter if I left. If she was happy. I would break a man's neck if he tried to take her from me.

But from what Alice said, no one was helping her. She was going to jump off a cliff because she didn't have me. Or something to that effect, I'm sure.

That made me feel a touch at ease, knowing she still wanted me. I guess…

But the fact that she was going to jump off a cliff was entirely disturbing in its own right. She had no reason to do such! Didn't she have the slightest bit of hope that I would come back for her? That I was going to wither down to nothing and go back? Loose my every fiber and go back to her? My patience was almost out, so I'd go back ASAP.

I was in Washington then. Just mere hours from Forks. Not even. My night was spent flying over South America into North America and speeding down the highways of California. My thoughts were still spinning around in my head, yelling and screaming, whispering, and remembering.

Our kisses, our hugs, our jokes, our little fights. I remembered the first day I saw her and compared it to the last day I saw her. Eating lunch, ok who are we kidding? In people's minds verses running away in the woods. I remembered how annoying it was that I couldn't see into her head. How I couldn't read her mind, and everyone else's. How I'd been forced to learn about her through a series of questions and answers and looking into other people's heads. I remembered how sweetly she smelled, how delicious her blood was, how soft her skin was. I remembered how her cheeks became flushed with a deep red, how sweet she looked. I remembered how her heart began to race when I got close to her.

My Bella.

The phone rang then, and I answered it quickly. Still thrusting my foot on the gas petal, maybe I'd break through the floor.

"Yes?"

"She's going to do it, Edward. In a few minutes…" Alice said quietly. I hissed.

"Where is she?" I yelled.

"It's about a mile out from the meadow you took her to." I hung up; yes I knew where this mountain was. I knew the cliff that reared out from the belly. I urged the car forward, at an unhealthy speed for its engine.

"Faster." I encouraged it. "We need to go _faster_." The town sped past me, nothing blurry like you'd suspect. My senses were sharper then that of a human's. I saw everything in detail, serious detail. Like her hurt expression. The wrinkles that she held on her forehead as she furrowed her brows. The way her mouth was disoriented when I told her the lie.

I saw her truck on the side of the road, pulling in quickly. She hadn't been there for hours. I sprinted into the trees following her delicious scent. My phone vibrated; quickly I grabbed it, focusing on my speed.

"You're not going to make it, Edward." Alice said. She sounded blank, distant.

"That's what you think." I growled stubbornly, I was getting close now, her scent a bit fresh. Alice sighed.

"I don't want you to see her like that! You're not going to make it! Just turn around!"

"I'm going to make it, Alice! I can't let her die!" I said viciously, pushing myself harder. I sprang this time, sending my body flying forward.

"She's going to die! You aren't going to get there in time Edward! I promise you! STOP! YOU AREN'T GOING TO MAKE IT! BELLA'S GOING TO _DIE!_" She roared in my ear. "You're only hurting yourself, my brother!"

"I will make it!" I told her, springing into the clearing.

"Please don't…" I closed the phone quickly listening to Bella's whisper,

"I love you Edward Cullen. I always have, and I always will." I shook my head, watching as her body fell backwards, slicing through the air. I was frozen for a second, this was real. Bella was feet in front of me, about to end her life. Because she didn't have me. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as she flew closer to the ground. I sprinted towards her, catching her before she hit the earth.

"Bella." I growled, fuming. "I can't believe you actually jumped. But I suppose it's my fault." She turned her head to face me. Her skin was paler then usually. Her eyes red from crying, hair wind blown. I tried not to focus on the thinness of her. Her body frail, more then when I left. I didn't really know what to expect, though. I know it wasn't this.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She asked, totally oblivious. I was still too angry with myself – and her – to give her a detailed answer.

"Alice told me what you were going to do. Why else would I be here?" I spat out quickly. I took a big gulp of air, her smell was wonderful, and I had missed it.

"I see." She said quietly as I set her down. I cupped my hands around her heart shaped face, my expression softening as the tears entered her eyes.

"Bella." I whispered. "Why are you crying? There is no reason for you to be sad. You're not hurt are you?" I became worried, searching her with my eyes for anything that looked abnormal.

"No, I'm fine. I understand why you came back. You can leave now." She answered thickly through tears. She took my hands off of her warm face, turning back towards the woods. I couldn't move as she walked away from me. I was screaming on the inside. _GO GET HER! _I was by her side in a second, holding her wrist gingerly in my hand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You're only here to make sure I don't kill myself, Edward. To make sure I have a chance to move on. I hope you understand that I can't though. I can't be without you. I've been dieing on the inside, Edward." Bella croaked, biting her lip. It was almost like she didn't want to look me in the eye.

"You don't think it's the same way for me?" I asked, trying to calm her.

"I know it's not." She retorted.

"You're wrong." I commented quietly.

"Yeah right." I heard her lightly snort. She tried to pull out from my grip, but I tightened it, pulling her closer to me. I took my free hand, tipping her face upwards so she could look me in the eye.

"Bella, do you know how hard it was to lie to you that day I left? How insanely difficult it was to leave you? To crush you like that? I'd told you countless times I loved you and you still believed me. You are indeed a silly girl." I smiled. I kissed her forehead lightly, careful not to hurt her cuts. The blood pulsed quickly under her thin membrane. "I died that day I left." I breathed.

"Me, too." I chuckled at her trembling tone.

"I can tell." She held her hand on my cheek. I found the warm sensation pleasant. I wanted to kiss her so badly, to let her know that my feelings had never changed. I leaned down slightly, waiting for her to close the distance. She did, cautiously pressing her mouth to mine. I let go of Bella's wrist, holding her face gently between my hands. I almost shuttered as she held her palms on my chest, spreading her fingers. She was leaning into me. Her heart rate took off into sprints before she pulled back slightly.

"I missed you." She breathed on me, her breath intoxicating as she pecked my lips.

"I missed you as well." I stated. I kissed her harder this time, holding her skinny body to mine, laughing as her breath faltering. "I suppose we should get you home." She nodded as her stomach growled. I lightly flung her onto my back, feeling her grip tighten as I began to run. Her face was buried in my neck, causing my longing to kiss her to grow. The trees whipped past for a couple seconds before we found ourselves by the side of the road. "We're here." I said, taking my hands and setting them on hers.

"I don't want to let go." She muttered. I laughed, again, spinning her body around, so she clung to the front of me. My arms were wrapped around her waist, clamping by her butt. I brushed my lips across her forehead, kissing it lightly.

"You don't have to." I told her quietly, feeling her soft lips on my neck.

"Don't let me wake up." She said. I arched an eyebrow.

"You're not asleep."

"I must be! You said I was no good for you, that you didn't want me. And now you're back saying the opposite. Although, you are too real to be a dream." She told me pulling back to look at me. I smiled, letting it touch my eyes.

"You're awake." I promised, intensely crashing my lips to hers. She struggled to break the connection, but did, blinking at me.

"I'm awake." She said, her eyes wide. We both chuckled slightly, gazing deep into our souls. I watched as her expression turned worried. "You're really thirsty." She murmured touching the spot under my eye. I hadn't though about it, though, I was just glad to have her with me. "I bet this is hard for you." I nodded.

"I'm fine." I smiled. "I'm just glad to see you alive, in my arms." She smiled, too, a touch disgruntled by the phone vibrating in my pants. I grabbed it.

"Yes?" I asked. She held a puzzled expression.

"Edward. It's Carlisle. Is Bella alright?" He asked.

"I have her. She's fine." I answered, a smile on the corners of my mouth. Carlisle let out a sigh of relief.

"We're going to go ahead and move back to Forks. On Monday you guys might have to go hunting. Is that ok? I know Alice needs to hunt… But you should be able to go back to FHS on Tuesday."

"Yes. Ok, Tuesday? That's fine."

"I'm glad to hear that Bella's alive."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"I still can't believe Alice was wrong…" He muttered to himself. I heard Alice hiss in the background.

"I know, I beat Alice's vision!" I told him pleased with myself, still watching Bella.

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been."

"It was…"

"I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy your time with Bella." Carlisle said.

"See you later." I shut the phone off and heading towards the car door.

"What do you mean you beat Alice's vision?" Bella asked me, amazed.

"She saw you jumping. So I insisted on going to find you. She'd called me when I was running, telling me I wouldn't make it in time. That you were going to die. But I pushed myself harder, I _wasn't _going to let you die." I said, Eskimo kissing her nose.

"You didn't." She whispered sweetly.

"I know." I struggled to say as she kissed me.

"I love you."

"As I love you." I told her. I opened up her truck's door setting her in the passenger side, running into the driver's side as I explained Emmett would grab my Volvo.

"You guys are moving back?" She asked, her voice shooting up two octaves.

"Yes, I insisted." I winked playfully at her, taking off.

"Oh, Edward!" She shouted, holding my hand in hers. "That's wonderful!" I laughed, kissing the top of her hand.

"My leaving has almost killed us both, so I suppose it would be nice to move back."

"_Very_ nice." She insisted. I couldn't argue. It was _very _nice. She leaned her head on my shoulder, her breathing becoming even. She was asleep. I kissed the top of her hair, pleased to have her with me again. When we reached the house, I carried her carefully to the door, digging through her jeans for the keys, and taking her up to her room. I carefully took her jeans off and her flannel shirt, resting her next to me in her bed. She stirred.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." I murmured, rocking her in my arms.

"Mmm." She sighed happily. I waited until she was asleep again before kissing her lips gently. Her dreams seemed unpleasant, though…

"EDWARD!" She shouted around 5.

"Bella?" I asked worriedly.

**There wasn't a **_**ton **_**to change in this chapter. But review!**


	4. Chapter 4 REDONE

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Dawn or Renesmee. She's got to be cute, though!**

**IMPORTANT: I'm redoing chapters 2 through 4, for obvious reasons – I don't like them. There are some minor, ok who are we kidding? Large subplot changes in these chapters, and a big chance that chapter 1 might get a make over. Just bear with me and read through the chapters again, this time no one will be disappointed! These are far superior, I assure you. Enjoy…**

**Chapter 4 – Bella**

I watched as he walked quietly to me, his hair slanting to the side due to the wind. He smiled a little, teeth reflecting the moonlight. I beamed, knowing he was going to kiss me once he stood inches in front of me. He was shirtless, only his washed out jeans covering his smooth body. My heart pounded in my ears, reminding me of my desire to be with him forever. I was impatient, taking a few steps towards him.

"Hey." I said, holding his outstretched hand in mine. He closed the distance between us, holding our bodies together. The clouds, threatening to rain above us, covered the moon.

"Hello." He whispered, smiling his crooked smile. "You look beautiful." I didn't understand what he was talking about until I glanced down at my white silk dress. It kissed the ground lightly, straps threatening to fall off my shoulders. I blushed, feeling the heat all over my face and down my neck.

"Thank you." I managed to say. He pressed his free hand to my heart, closing his eyes. "Edward…" I muttered, twining our fingers together. He peeked at me from under his lashes.

"Yes?"

"I love you." I told him, standing on my tiptoes to press my nose to his. He laughed.

"I love _you_, Bella" He said. His lips touched mine ever so lightly as the rain began to fall from the sky. Lightning flashed for a second, and the low rumbled of thunder followed. I closed my eyes, allowing him to lift me so he wouldn't have to bend down, causing our kiss to take a much more passionate turn. He broke it, letting me gulp in air as he trailed his mouth down to my neck. I flung my head back, feeling the water on my face.

"Edward." I inhaled, snaking my arms around his neck. He kissed my neck, his cold lips parting. "What are you doing?" I giggled, feeling his breath brush across my skin.

"You smell so good." He sighed. I felt my dress become soaked, sticking to my flesh and his. He kissed my neck again, this time harder then before. A groan escaped from his throat as a sharp pain sliced through my skin.

"Edward! What are you doing? Stop!" I shouted, trying to push him away. The pain was excruciating. He moaned again, holding me tighter to him. "Stop!" His nail dug into my back, sending shocks of pain pulsing through my veins.

"Gah!" I gasped, holding tightly to him, "Edward…" I chocked. I caught something out of the corner of my eye. The figure of a woman? She was leaning on a tree, her black hair brushing across her face. The lighting flashed again, the thunder loud and frightening. He sucked harder; the tingling sensation flowed throughout my body. "EDWARD!" I screamed.

The scene was different, as I was sitting up in bed, the morning light not quiet there. I gasped for air, frantically grabbing the sheets for that one person I needed to know was really with me. I found a cool spot in the sheets, a leg?

He sat up, grabbing my hand. I held his in mine, kissing it and pressing it to my cheek.

"Bella? What's the matter?" He asked me. So what happened last night wasn't a part of the dream? I looked at him; his eyes were black, with deep bags under them. Lips pursed, brows crunched together, he must have been worried! Oh, but he was still glorious! I crawled into his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck, crushing my lips to his. He gently pulled my face away.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, his beautiful voice ringing. I nodded quickly, although I wasn't really.

"You're still here!"

"Yes, I am…?" He seemed utterly confused.

"You're really still here." I whispered, tracing the lines of his face lightly with my finger. "You're really still with me."

"I am, Bella." He said softly, placing his thumb on my bottom lip. He rubbed it lightly, sending shivers down my spine.

"Edward!" I laughed at him, placing both my hands on his cheeks. "You are seriously here, in my bedroom? Seriously in Forks, Washington with me?" He nodded, leaning towards me, kissing me tenderly. I leaned on him, sending us flying back onto the pillows, allowing his hands to venture down my sides. The kiss was entirely oxygen sucking, sadly I had to break it. I pulled back, just an inch, to breathe.

"You never told me why you screamed." He said. I sighed.

"I had a nightmare." I stated simply.

"What kind of nightmare, love?"

"Just one I've had for a couple nights, that's all." I told him, leaning on his snowy lips. I straddled him, pressing most of my weight into his body. I felt his lips open under mine, and followed his lead. I peeked to see what his expression held, it wasn't blank, although he had his eyes closed, and his mouth moved with mine. I shut my eyes quickly, letting the flame under my skin smolder all the way down to my toes. He pushed my face away.

"You're not getting off the hook that easily." He stated simply.

"What?" I asked him.

"Why in the name of all that is holy would you even _think_ of jumping off a cliff?"

"I thought you weren't coming back. I couldn't take living without you anymore…" I whispered guiltily. He sighed shaking his head.

"I was looking for Victoria in Rio, Bella. I was going to come back and get you as soon as I possibly could." He caressed my cheek lightly.

"I need to have you with me, Edward." I told him, crushing our lips together.

"Looks like someone missed you!" I heard a booming voice, followed by loud guffaws after the moment of bliss. My eyes opened as Edward's did. He pushed me off quickly, sitting up. I wondered how Edward hadn't noticed someone enter my room?

"Emmett." Edward growled. I become aware of the large vampire sitting in my chair across the room. He looked the same, as if he never left as well. A smirk sat perfectly on his lips.

"Good morning, Bella." Emmett laughed, trailing his eyes up and down my body. Edward hissed.

"Please, keep your thoughts to yourself." He put his head in his hands. "Yes, I'll go hunting today." My eyes became wide.

"You're leaving me?" I whispered. Emmett's laughter filled my silent room.

"Just for the day. I promise I'll be back by tonight." He smiled, taking my hand. I nodded.

"I'll be down in the jeep. Jasper is coming, too." Emmett said getting up. He walked over to my window, taking another look at me. I waved sheepishly causing him to laugh again. He jumped out the window then, disappearing. Edward shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"It will bother me all day if you don't tell me what you dreamt about." I sighed at him, playing with his fingers, careful not to make eye contact.

"I've been having nightmares about…us. You know, we'll be kissing or something and then," I sucked in a deep breath. "You'll bite me. Or you'll leave me for this beautiful woman and then bite me. It's just silly, really. Like that would actually _happen_." I tried to play it off, feeling the blush creep up again.

"I see. Well, you're right, it won't ever happen. Don't worry about it, my love." He took his finger, gently pulling my face up by my chin. I felt the tears burn my eyes. "Don't cry." He whispered, brushing his lips to catch the tears.

"Alright."

"I'll see you tonight." Edward said, getting out of my bed. The anxiety washed through me, what if he wasn't coming back? This was the perfect time for his escape!

"No!" I cried, crawling out of bed, and wrapping my arms around his waist. I pressed my cheek to his chest. "Please…no. Don't…don't leave me." He placed his arms around me.

"Bella, I have to hunt. You know I don't _want_ to leave you."

"Then don't." I muttered. He laughed.

"You have to go to school today, anyway. I'll be there with you tomorrow, don't worry about it." I leaned away so I could look at him. He really did need to hunt. I let out a breath of defeat.

"I'll be waiting for you." I told him. He placed a hand on my cheek.

"I love you." He told me, leaning down to kiss me.

"HURRY UP!" Emmett growled from the jeep. Edward chuckled, still holding our lips together. I pulled back.

"The quicker you go the faster you'll be back." I sang to him. He nodded, pecking my lips again before jumping out my window. I stuck my head out the window watching as the blur of a body crossed the lawn and opened the jeep door. They honked twice before pulling out and heading away.

"He'll be back." I reminded myself, turning around to look at the clock. It was time to get ready for school. I rushed to make the messy bed, and flung myself towards my closet. Edward liked me in blue, so I was going to wear blue! I grabbed my khaki pants and blue button up, throwing them on quickly and rushing to the bathroom.

I brushed through my hair, allowing the straightness to come naturally before going to the kitchen. It didn't feel real to me. Not in the slightest bit. It was like he was never gone, never away from me. Like my life was put on hold, frozen in time. I downed the cereal before the phone rang. I picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Charlie's voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Just making sure everything was ok. I won't be home until around 9, so don't make a big dinner. Some sort of animal broke into Garry Martin's house down by La Push. Figured I'd help." He informed me.

"Alright, Dad. See you tonight." I hung up, looking out the window at the grey sky. Edward was back. The _Cullens_ were back! Which meant that he wasn't going to leave me, right? I smiled to myself, that had to be true.

School was very boring, and seemed to drag on and on. I guess that they weren't coming back until tomorrow, due to the fact that Alice didn't attend. Better to hunt before sending themselves to school! I watched the clock in every class, wishing it would go faster. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to hold him to me, to kiss him, to hug him. I wanted to feel his presence all around me.

What if he hadn't been there to catch me in time, like Alice saw? In death I would have tried to kick myself. What a stupid decision! At the time, though, it seemed right. To just end the horrible pain that I no longer felt. I had missed him so much, and maybe by some strange chance he missed me, too. I couldn't wait to see him, though! Finally when the day was done, I rushed out to my truck in the light rain. I fiddled through my purse searching for the keys.

"Hey Bella!" Mike called from in front of me. He was leaning on the hood of the truck, waiting, I suppose.

"Hi Mike." I said, forcing myself to smile.

"You look really nice today. I haven't seen you like this since the Cullens left." He was twirling something around his finger.

"Thanks." I said, standing in front of my door, still looking for the keys.

"Oh, you dropped these at lunch." He smiled, handing me the toy he'd been playing with. It was my keys!

"Oh!" I gasped taking them. "Thanks so much, Mike! I was about to freak out." Quickly unlocking the car I got in. He grabbed my door before it closed.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm having a friend over."

"Do you mind if I ask who?" Might as well tell him now, before he freaked out tomorrow.

"Edward Cullen is back, so he's coming over for dinner." I said quickly, starting the truck. It startled him a little, but I was used to it. He seemed a touch taken back by what I'd said, though.

"O-o-ok. I'll see you…tomorrow then." Mike stuttered. I smiled, closing my door, and pulling out of the spot. I quickly drove out of the parking lot and headed home. That was weird. Why would Mike want me to hang out with him tonight? I tried not to focus on that though. Edward was back and that pleased me. Mike would just have to deal with it.

I sighed happily, pulling into the driveway. I cut the engine, watching the rain become heavier. Giggles tickled my throat as I watched a couple dear pass through the back yard. They looked over at me suddenly and ran off into the trees.

"That's cute." I said to myself, pulling my hood up and getting out of the car. The rain poured from the sky like someone tipped a pitcher. The happiness I held inside me exploded, causing me to drop my things and fling my hood off. I smiled, giggling to myself, spinning around letting the rain soak me.

"Someone's happy." I heard a husky voice say. I turned around to see Jacob standing by the back of my truck. He looked pleased with himself, a smile trying to pull up at the corners of his mouth.

"Hi, Jacob." I said, putting my hand on my heart – which was pounding from the slight scare. "You kinda scared me there." I laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that, you just seemed totally zoned. I figured I'd pull you out of it for a second." He commented, rustling his wet hair. I nodded, picking my things up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling my hood onto my head.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed really angry with me on Saturday. I tried to come by on Sunday but you weren't here. You ok?" He asked. I nodded quickly.

"I'm great." I said. He arched an eyebrow. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He shook his head, walking towards me. He was taller again, I'd say pushing 6 foot 4. I looked up at him, watching his eyes search my expression.

"Are you on drugs?"

"What?"

"You're too happy…"

"I can't be happy?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"I'm not saying that. It's just I haven't seen that smile on you in a while. Since, well, Edward was here." He clutched his fists, saying Edward's name through his teeth.

"There's a reason for that." I said quietly. I wouldn't look him in the eye as I was trying not to smile at the thought of _my _Edward _back_. When I did look up, I saw that Jake's eyes became wide, like he understood what I was saying. He began trembling.

"He's back?" He asked, almost shouting. I backed up a touch.

"Yes. The Cullens are back, Jacob. What's the matter with that?"

"The leeches are in Forks! And you just took him back? After all he did to you? He, what, said he loved you, kissed you, and magically it makes everything ok?" He asked me, growling. I bit my lip, watching my werewolf friend undergo thousands of tremors. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled. I nodded.

"Yes! Yes I took him back, yes he said he loved me and he kissed me, because he _does _love me. He stopped me from killing myself, Jake! He saved my life because he _loves me_!" I said. Jake came closer to me, grabbing my arms. His grip was hot and strong. It hurt a little. "Jake, calm down!" I shouted. He shook his head.

"You're an idiot, Bella! I have to get you away from here, away from that bloodsucker! That foolish, stupid, _parasite_." He scooped me up in his arms, taking me quickly to his car.

"No! Jacob Black you put me down, _now_!" I said, pushing myself away from him. It was like pushing a boulder. He didn't budge, opening the passenger door of his Rabbit, setting me in.

"Don't move." He said, closing the door and crossing to the other side. He had locked the car, giving me some trouble with trying to escape. I tried to pull up the little lock, but he was in the car then. "You are an _idiot_." He told me. I looked at him, my mouth gapping.

"I'm the idiot? Oh, yeah. I'm _so _the idiot. You're the idiot because you're kidnapping me!" I said, still struggling with the lock. I finally got it when we were minutes from the house. I opened the door, flinging myself outward.

_When you hit the ground, roll!_ I recalled from the movie _First Knight_. I did, rolling towards the trees. I heard Jacob roar in anger as my arm smashed against a tree trunk. I sat up quickly, inspecting the damage. Just a few cuts, nothing really big. I got up, stumbling forward and falling again. I tried to get up a touch more graceful, running towards the house. I didn't make it, though as the giant wolf pounced on me.

"Ah!" I screamed, my body crashing into the ground. "Jacob!" He barked at me. "Get off, Jake!" His head jerked to the side, a growl rumbling from his belly. I looked, too. There wasn't anything for a second.

Edward emerged from the trees, followed by Emmett and Jasper. All three boys were grouched down in offensive positions, hisses breaking from their lips. "Oh thank goodness, Edward." I smiled. His eyes touched my face for a second; his expression worried, and then back to Jacob.

"Get off of Bella." I heard Emmett growl. Jacob turned his body to stand in front of me, his legs ready to pounce. Edward cringed at something, like he's been slapped in the face.

"What's the matter with him?" I asked, sitting up. I got to my feet, walking hurriedly past Jake who made a throaty sound like he was laughing. Edward closed his eyes tightly. "Edward?" I asked, reaching him, placing my lips on his. I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my cheek on his chest. "Jacob, stop it!" I ordered.

"It's ok, Bella." Edward whispered to me, scooping me up in his arms. "I won't let her go, mutt. Not unless she wishes it." Jake snorted.

"I don't ever want you to let me go, Edward. You saw what happened the last time." I giggled lightly. He glared at me. I wondered it I should be putting my foot in my mouth… Jacob growled, springing forward. Edward thrust me behind him, crouching down. Emmett clashed with Jacob, Jasper focused on something intently.

"Don't hurt him, please!" I said. Edward shook his head.

"Emmett's not planning on it." He commented. I watched as my vampire friend fought to contain my werewolf. "That's enough, Emmett, he's giving up." Emmett laughed loudly, returning to Edward's side. Jake shook his fur off, changing back to his human self.

"You think you have her now, Edward. You just wait. I will get her back." He promised, covering his naked self. I clung to Edward's back, kissing his shoulder blade.

"Who's he talking about?" I asked. Edward shot me one of _those_ glances.

"You can do what you want, dog. But it won't work." Edward said, his tone icy and hard. One I wasn't used to. Jacob laughed again, walking to his car.

"We'll see." He yelled back at us before zooming off.

"Nothing like naked werewolves in the afternoon." Jasper said, causing Emmett's chorus of loud guffaws.

"I can't leave you alone for one moment can I?" Edward asked, facing me now. I shook my head, a smile pulling up at the corners of my mouth. "Don't you worry about anything he might do. It won't ever change the way I feel about you." His tone of grave and wary.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, completely puzzled. The rain started to lighten up, his hair matted to his forehead. I brushed it away, looking into his golden eyes. He did indeed look much better then this morning. The purple bruises were gone, replaced by a slight flush in his cheeks.

"Just know that you are my life, and I love you." He smiled his crooked smile, kissing me. I tried to pull away, but his hands held me there. There was no urgency to the kiss, so he wasn't leaving me was he? I tried to shake it off but his words replayed in my head.

_Don't you worry about anything he might do. It won't ever change the way I feel about you. Just know that you are my life, and I love you…_

**This one didn't need a lot of changing either, because I liked it, a touch. Ha, well review and there shall be more! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Bella. Stephenie Meyer does! **

**Chapter 5 – Bella **

I scrubbed harder at the toilet, determined to make it white. The porcelain tinted from years of use, and little cleaning. Yes, Charlie was definitely a man. I added more bleach to the concoction of chemicals and hiked up my rubber gloves.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked me from the doorway. I turned my head quickly, blowing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm cleaning." I stated plainly, He arched an eyebrow.

"Smells like you're killing brain cells to me."

"The last time I checked, this toilet was supposed to be white. Not yellow. So, you know, brain cells are only a small price to pay." He crossed his hands over his chest, _humph_ing. He'd been doing this for the past month. Really because Edward was back. Every time he came over, Charlie would glare and ignore him. Yes, no respect for the one person who I needed.

"Billy and I are going fishing today. I'll see you tonight." He kissed the top of my head, ruffling my hair before muttering something unintelligible and stalking off down the stairs. I sighed, back on my knees by the toilet. At least he wasn't acting like he had the first night Edward was here. I giggled thinking about Charlie's expression when he walked through the door.

--

Edward had taken me home from my near werewolf kidnapping, resting his head in my lap as we lounged watching the _Shrek_.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered up at me. I smiled twisting one of my fingers in his hair.

"I love you more."

"I disagree."

"You can disagree all you want but it's true." I promised him. He sat up then, pulling me into his lap. I felt his lips against mine. It was a light touch, like they were barely even there, about to pull away. I leaned into him, letting the kiss become tender, less of a light touch, and more of a fervent one. I felt his hand journey up my neck, and lock in my hair. I gripped to his shirt, holding him to me. He chuckled, gently pulling us apart.

"Your father's home." He said, regulating his breathing. I nodded, scooting off of him. He held my hand securely in his, smiling his crooked smile. I turned the TV off, not ready for the reaction of my father. Would he act like Jacob did? Or would he be pleased to see me happy? I cringed into Edward's side, resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed my hair, laughing silently.

"It'll be ok." He told me, rubbing his thumb lightly over mine. I bit my lip, hearing the front door open.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie ask.

"I'm in the living room, Dad." There was the sound of him kicking his boots off, setting his fishing tools on the floor, and the loud footsteps. I twisted my body to see him. His expression was blank at first, then surprised. But, not in the good way.

"Chief Swan." Edward said, nodding towards my father ever so polite. Charlie's gaze met Edward's, his face changing colors several times.

"Bella, can I have a moment with you, in the kitchen?" He asked, clenching his fists together. He stomped loudly out of sight. I started to panic, my heart racing and breath staggering.

"You'll be fine, Bella. He just wants to ask you some questions." Edward assured me, kissing my cheek before letting my hand go. I looked at him quickly.

"Bella!" Charlie demanded.

"Coming." I said, getting up and following him to the kitchen. He sat in his chair, pressing his fingers to his temples, bouncing his leg up and down. I took a seat on the counter by the sink. "Yes?" I asked him. He wouldn't make eye contact as he sucked in a breath.

"What is he doing here?" He barely whispered.

"He came back, Dad."

"So you decided to take him back, even though he left you? He hurt you? He turned you into a zombie for 6 months Bella!" Charlie stood up abruptly, flinging his hands in the air.

"I know." I mumbled, playing with a fingernail.

"I don't think I can let you be with him again, Bells."

"What? Dad!" I shouted, sliding off the counter. I was all too aware that Edward was able to hear the smallest whisper. "Come on, let's be reasonable here!"

"I am being reasonable!" He said. I shook my head back and forth.

"Being reasonable would be, 'Bella, I'm glad to see you're happy again even if he did hurt you. Just know that, fool you once, shame on him, fool you twice, shame on you'!" I said in my worst Charlie voice.

"Fine, but if he hurts you again, I can't promise..." He looked over at his gun trailing off. I sighed.

"Fine." He walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. He didn't know Edward heard him when he whispered,

"It doesn't mean I have to be nice to him. He's the enemy." Charlie took his two fingers, pointing to his eyes, and the pointing at me. "I'm watching you guys." He promised.

"Fantastic." I scoffed, with heavy sarcasm.

--

He_ had_ been watching us. Everyday that Edward was over he would be watching us. Charlie would sit in his chair, and read his newspaper, never really letting us out of his site. But he didn't know Edward came up to my room at night, always with me.

He blamed Edward for Jacob's leaving, too. Although I'd have to say that was more me then him. Billy said he came home; searching for clothes then took off without a word the day he saw Edward was back. He'd been gone for a month and a half, never contacting anyone. Charlie had insisted on putting up flyers for him, but Billy said Jake was a good kid. He'd come home.

I sat back, leaning against the wall, looking at the toilet. It was never going to get clean, was it? I ripped my gloves off, flushing away my chemical pool. The tub suddenly looked hideous. I sighed, grabbing the bleach, pulling on my gloves again, and attacking the mold that lined each of its corners. I moved slowly, making sure to clean every inch of the mess.

I moved to the sink then, applying Drain-O, feeling the drainage was too slow. I Swiffered my room and Charlie's, washing his sheets and mine. I made the beds nice and tight. I did 4 loads of laundry, and decided it was time to move downstairs. I mopped the kitchen, washing and drying dishes, mold killing and Drain-O-ing. I grabbed a bucket of water and a washrag, hitting all the windows in the house. I swept off the stairs, Swiffered the living room, Windexed the TV, dusted the endless about of surfaces and vacuumed the rug. I Pledged the wood surfaces, and vacuumed the couch, chair, and love seat.

"Still cleaning?" I heard Charlie ask. I looked up, using the back of my hand to get rid of the sweat.

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked. He looked confused, sliding his boots off.

"What do you mean? It's almost 8:30." I stared, wide eyed at the thought. Where was Edward? Why hadn't he come over at lunch like he said he would? I grabbed the plug for the vacuum out of the wall, trying to think of an excuse. Maybe he was still hunting and didn't have time to call. But he _would _have called. He wouldn't leave me hanging like this… Then I saw it. The sun was almost completely down, setting pink and purple blotches all over the sky. "Are you ok, Bells?" My dad asked, leaning in the archway.

"I'm fine." I lied, wrapping the cord up and putting the vacuum away.

"You're not…p-p-pregnant are you?" Charlie asked, holding his breath. I looked over at him, my expression dumbfounded.

"_What_?" I gasped.

"Well, when your mother got pregnant with you she cleaned the house excessively…"

"I'm not pregnant, Dad." I told him. Why would I be? I hadn't done anything with anyone! _How_ could I be when he kept Edward and I under his nose 24/7!

"Alright, alright. Just making sure. I'm turning in for the night. Billy and I are going to look for a new place to fish tomorrow morning. The old place reminds us too much of good ol' Harry." I nodded. "Night." He said going up the stairs.

"Sweet dreams." I walked up behind him.

"You're not going anywhere tonight? No Edward?"

"No." I muttered quietly. He laughed to himself shutting his bedroom door. I went to my room, grabbing the cell phone Edward had given me from under my pillow. I quickly dialed his number.

It rang and rang as I bit my lip, chewing on it idly. No answer. Why wasn't he answering? That wasn't like him at all! I dialed Alice's number, but it was the same story.

"Gosh darn it!" I whispered, searching for Carlisle's. If he didn't answer I would _know_ something was up. But he did.

"Bella?" He asked. I let out a breath of relief.

"Carlisle, thank goodness! I was getting worried."

"About what?"

"Is Edward there?"

"No, I'm afraid he and Alice took off last night. They haven't answered for anyone."

"Me either." I mumbled. Thoughts started to form in my head. What if they got themselves in trouble? What if they were fighting someone…?

Victoria?

What if she got Edward, ripping him apart and burning his pieces? Air became lodged in my throat then as tears burned my eyes. The giant hole opened up at the very thought of him gone.

"Bella…" Carlisle's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, my airways not quite working.

"I'm sure whatever it is they're doing, they're fine. You know Alice, she always knows what she's getting herself into."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said softly. "I'll see you later." He hung up, leaving me stunned, with my phone pressed to my ear. What could they possibly be doing? What was it that was so important he couldn't even answer for me? I tried not to let my imagination get the best of me as the phone vibrated. I yanked it up from where I set it down, pressing talk.

"Edward?" I asked frantically.

"No, it's Angela." She said, almost taken back. I sighed.

"Hey, Angela, what's up?"

"Do you want to go see that new _Unborn_ movie with us? The guys figured it would be a nice change from all of our romantic comedies. You can bring Edward." She offered.

"Sure, sounds fun." I said.

"Awesome! We're heading out now. See you in a few!" She chirped happily. Maybe it would get my mind off of him. Just for a while. He was going to come back, like he always did. I threw on a hoodie and jeans walking into the hallway.

"I'm going to the movies with Angela and the gang!" I shouted through Charlie's door.

"That's fine. Have fun." He said back. I made my way down to the truck starting it quickly. I backed out, speeding until I hit the highway to Port Angeles.

Edward wouldn't do anything that was life threatening, would he? He meant far too much to me, and I'm sure I meant too much to him. It had to be Victoria, right? Something dangerous, something that would take me away from him. He would fix it, returning to me in a matter of hours. I watched as the movie theater came closer.

I pulled into a spot by an all too familiar car. Mike's. I cut the engine, walking slowly inside. The night was cool, windy, and cloudless from what I could see strolling towards the doors. The stars above were so beautiful, so serine. I suddenly felt the urge to be one. Like my urge to be a cloud.

Inside, they were all standing there. The big group of high schoolers. Ben and Angela, Mike and Jessica, Lauren and Eric. I walked slowly towards them when Mike's head turned.

"Bella!" He shouted. I forced a smile on my lips, finally in their circle.

"Thanks for coming." Angela said, giving me a quick hug.

"You're welcome." I said. We bought our tickets and made our way to the popcorn stand.

"Who wants what?" Mike asked.

"Popcorn." I heard Ben offer.

"Gummy worms." Jessica shouted quickly.

"I'll have popcorn, too." Angela said.

"Sour Patch Kids." Lauren muttered, sourness oozing from her tone.

"Bella?" Eric asked me, placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked at the candy in front of me.

"Reese's Pieces." I told him.

"Me, too, Mike." Eric said. He nodded ordering the stuff.

"You guys are going to have to pay me back for this." He mumbled as we walked to theater 15. There were a bunch of people all lined up in the rows, whispering to each other, watching the Regal First Look that they always put at the beginning of movies, and shutting their phones off.

"Let's sit in the middle!" Jessica said, dragging us all towards the middle seats.

"I want to sit by Bella." Eric told us, scooting past Angela.

"Me, too." Mike growled, pushing himself in front of Jessica. I rolled my eyes taking a seat. I felt my phone vibrate once the lights went down. I pressed it to my ear, not watching as Eric looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Bella? Are you ok?" His beautiful voice sounded worried, almost crazed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, where are you?"

"Thank goodness. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. I know you must be terribly angry with me." He sighed.

"Not if you explain what you're doing."

"SHH!" Someone hushed me.

"I'll see you later on tonight. Please keep safe, love."

"Edward, what's going on?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He hung up. I shut the phone returning my attention to the movie. I let out a defeated breath, not sure what he was really doing. Nothing seemed to fit except for Victoria. He would tell me about that though, wouldn't he?

"Where's Cullen at?" Mike asked, leaning closer to me.

"Uh, _Edward_ went out of town after school yesterday and he was supposed to be back at lunch. Bad traffic." I lied whispering. Mike nodded, watching as the woman on the screen talked to her friend. I didn't pay much mind to the movie, though. I tried to think of a good reason for why he couldn't tell me what he was doing. Something disturbing came onto the screen, causing half the women and men in the room to scream. I just fiddled with my hoodie sleeve, racking my brain.

Maybe he didn't want Victoria to know he knew, sneaking up on her when she least expected it. A very secretive and sneaky plan. One that only he and Alice knew. Yes, that was good. But it was the only one I could come up with. The only valuable reason for why he left me for 24 hours, never telling me where he was going.

"You scared?" Mike asked me when the movie was almost over.

"Nope." I stated. He cleared his throat, like I'd wounded him. I didn't care. He would have to be insane to try something with me, even if Edward wasn't here. The credits rolled onto the screen, the music setting the mood for the scared crowd. Angela clung to Ben, who clung back to her. Jessica looked like she'd seen a ghost as I stood up. Lauren was utterly expressionless. Eric was much like Jessica, and Mike, too. I followed the row of people out as they chatted about the movie.

"That's so creepy!"

"I'm so going to ask my mom if I had a twin!"

"I know, that's horrible."

"Completely scary."

"What'd you think, Bella?" Angela asked me, her eyes holding the fear that mine didn't.

"I won't be able to sleep for a week!" I fibbed, trying to sound just as freaked out.

"You didn't even watch it." Mike joked, throwing his arm around my shoulders. I scooted out from it, looking him in the eye.

"Yes I did."

"You were mopping after Cullen called." Mike said.

"I was not mopping!" I said, my voice truly offended. He raised his thin blond eyebrows. "Oh well, I'll see you guys Monday." I waved, quickly exiting out to the parking lot. I heard footsteps behind me, quick and up beat. Once I stood in front of my truck door I turned around to see Mike.

"Yes?" I asked him, a touch bland.

"I need to talk to you." His hair wasn't blond in the moonlight. It was almost white, matching the color of the car to his left. His eyes were huge, terrified like he'd committed a crime. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling the chill of the night.

"Go ahead." I said. He nodded, running his hand through his hair, looking at the ground.

"I…" He stopped, clearing his throat. "From the first day I saw you, when you were new at the high school, I was completely taken back by you. You were so…different, so not what we were used to as far as girls go." He laughed nervously, and I felt what he was trying to get off his chest. I tensed, searching for the right thing to say already. No, I'm in love with Edward. Sorry, you're just a touch late. He smiled at me. "I love you, Bella." My breathing stopped, my eyes wide. I don't know what my expression held, or if he did it just to do it, but Mike advanced toward me. I took a step back, stopped by my truck.

His hands were on either side of me, his arms keeping me were I was. I couldn't breath, couldn't speak as he closed his eyes, puckering his lips. I tried to scream, tried to force my words out of my mouth before it connected with his. Mike Newton's. I shuddered at the very thought of it.

"Mike," I finally got out, my voice braver then I felt. He stopped, centimeters from my face. He opened his blue eyes, filled with hurt.

"What?" He asked. Was he that stupid?

"No way, I can't." I laughed nervously.

"Why?" He was pleading.

"For one, I have a boyfriend whom I love very much. And two I don't love you…so…" I trailed off, looking at his jacket collar instead of his eyes. These were very true statements. Each a justification for why he should back up off of me and return to his car. I could only imagine what Edward would do to him. Rip his head off? A giggle tickled my throat at his jealousy.

"Cullen doesn't deserve you." Mike murmured. I shook my head, how true was this statement? Edward deserved someone far better then me, but for some reason he didn't want that. I'm sure he meant it as, I was better then Edward. Ha, obviously someone needed to get his eyes checked.

"_Edward_," I stressed his name, "may not deserve me, but he thinks he does. I'm not going to argue with him about it. I love him." Mike sighed, his popcorn breath washing over my face. I tried not to cringe.

"Just one kiss?" He asked, almost pleading again. I shook my head. "Please, Bella. I just want to know what it's like. I've dreamt about it since day 1. Just a kiss…"

"No Mike." I turned around, pushing his arm away and getting in my truck. I waved, a smile on my face as I left him in the parking lot. I sped quickly out of town and into Forks.

Why was it that I had 3 guys in love with me? Only one I loved with the same desire and passion. With the same level of devotion and intention. The other was like a brother, a friend. But the third, Mike Newton I had not feeling for what so ever. He was just Mike, and that was it. Edward was always jealous, though. Always fretting over Mike. Is that because he knew Mike "loved" me? The thought almost sickened me. This little love square was unnecessary. Completely and utterly unneeded. I didn't want 3 different people in love with me. I just wanted one, to forever be in love with me. Edward.

I pulled into my driveway now, sighing when I didn't see the Volvo. I shut the truck off, walking slowly into the house. I took off my shoes, listening to my stomach growl. I tiptoed into the kitchen raiding the cupboard. Poptarts, Poptarts, and more Poptarts.

"What's with all the Poptarts?" I asked myself, slamming the cupboard shut. I looked in the last one, seeing Chips A-Hoy cookies. "Cookies are good." I whispered grabbing the all too light package. Empty. "Charlie." The mumbled echoed my frustration. Cookies sounded too good to pass up at that moment. I quickly grabbed the sugar, brown sugar, vanilla, and butter. I got down the flour and got out some eggs. I was going to make cookies.

I poured the sugars, vanilla, and butter into a mixing bowel not caring if the mixer woke Charlie up at 2. I mixed them carefully together forming more conclusions about Edward. Maybe something happened with Jacob and he wanted to patch it up before I knew. Always looking out for my mental health, too. Maybe Alice saw me disappear and they wanted to find out by finding Jake. That was likely.

I added the eggs one at a time, mixing them carefully. Then the flour. Maybe Alice and Edward got into trouble, stealing cars. I giggled out loud thinking about Alice and theft. Certainly from Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, but from Alice? That seemed silly. Although she could…

I folded the chocolate chips into the dough, watching as they became from frequent in the mixture. Quietly I grabbed a pan and 2 spoons placing 2 inch sized balls in rows of 3. It was full in no time though, as I shoved the pan in the oven. I placed myself on the counter, eating a spoonful of dough.

"Why wouldn't he be able to tell me what was going on?" I muttered to myself. He would have to tell me whenever he got here. He would have to explain everything. Every detail so I was in the loop. I became frustrated at the suddenness of my thought. I wanted to know what took him and Alice 24 hours to fix. Why they couldn't tell anyone. Not Carlisle, or Esme of all people. Did they know they would have Esme worried sick?

"Making cookies?" I heard a voice ask from my left by the stairs. I glanced up quickly, the spoon hanging out of my mouth. Edward stood, arms crossed, leaning in the archway. His hair was windswept, his eyes burning a bright gold. Almost a liquid topaz. He fought back a smile, not really succeeding.

"Yes." I answered, taking another spoonful of dough.

"How was your day?" He made his way over to me, sitting on the same counter. I was taken back once again by his beauty. Unable to stay angry as I shoved more cookie dough into my mouth.

"It would have been better if I knew what was going on." I chewed on the chocolate chips. He smiled my favorite smile, leaning closer to kiss my forehead.

"It's complicated." He murmured. I pursed my lips.

"I'm sure I can keep up." I said, quoting something similar he had said when we first talked.

"Can you?" He teased, crossing his legs so he could sit Indian Style. I nodded, watching as the timer ticked on the oven. He laughed quietly, hopping up to get the cookies. I watched, his fluid movements as they placed me in a daze. He snatched the cookies out, shutting the oven off. He set them carefully on a rack, setting the pan in the sink along with my now empty bowel. "Did you do anything exciting today?" He edged. Had Alice seen the Mike thing?

"Nope."

"Nothing at all?" He was facing me now, his hand in the sink. "No hanging out with friends?" I smirked.

"I wouldn't call a horror movie with Angela and Ben _exciting_. Although the Mike thing was something. Oh, Mike." I swooned, looking at the ceiling theatrically bating my eyelashes. Edward hissed under his breath.

"I want to know all about it." His voice was even, a hint of anger behind his sweet questioning.

"He tried to kiss me." I said, my voice annoyed. Edward's eyes narrowed, searching my face. "And," I sang, a smile creeping up. "He said he loved me. Isn't that wonderful?" I asked, jumping off the counter, and spinning in circles around him and the kitchen. I watched as the spinning Edward ground his teeth together. He stopped me, wrapping one secure arm around my waist, pulling me into him. "What?" I asked, breathless.

"I always knew he liked you." He muttered, more to himself then me. "But never to such an extent. Maybe you should go with him…" He trailed off. I gasped.

"Are you insane?" I asked, taking his face in my hands. "Mike Newton? Oh yes, I'd rather have him then you." I stated sarcastically. Edward glowered down at me. "I love you. _Not_ Mike. He was crazy for even trying anything with me. Doesn't he know you can kill him in seconds?" I winked.

"That doesn't sound so bad right now." He murmured, smiling again.

"What did _you_ do all day?" I asked him, reaching towards the cookies. I shoved one greedily in my mouth. Edward shrugged. "What? Is it super secret?"

"Top secret. Only the best FBI agents know about it." He taunted me. "Almost as controversial as the Water Gate case. But not nearly as politically chaotic." I nodded.

"Give me a hint." I begged. He opened his mouth, hesitating a little, but stopped when I yawned. He laughed, embracing me.

"I'll tell you later. But at the moment you need some sleep." I shook my head in disagreement.

"I'm fine." I lied, shoveling another cookie in my mouth.

"I have a feeling you're lying to me." He said scooping me up into his arms. He ran us up into my room. My eyes had a hard time adjusting to the light as I found myself on my bed. Edward sat next to me, my PJs in his lap. I crossed my arms, shaking my head in defiance.

"No." I said, glaring at him. "I won't sleep until you inform me of your duties today."

"I believe it was yesterday. As I have returned today at 2:30." He chuckled lightly. I sighed in defeat, grabbing my PJs. I shook my jeans off, pulling on my cotton pants. He watched intently, his expression almost blank. I took off my hoodie, throwing it on his head. He laughed, again when I hit him with my tank top. I carefully took my bra off, throwing on my matching cotton shirt. "You are even more beautiful in stretch cotton." He mused allowing me to fit in his side was we lay together.

"Only you would say that." I said sleepily.

"It's true." He whispered in my ear. I rested my head on his chest, listening to him hum. He wrapped his arm around my back, his caressed my cheek ever so lightly.

"You will tell me what you're up to tomorrow. There is no hiding it." I said, looking up at the arch of his throat.

"If you _must_ know." He sounded pleased with himself. I leaned up to kiss his throat. He angled his head down toward me to press his lips to mine lightly. I flung my leg around his waist, leaning up to make the kiss last longer. He pulled away though. "You need some sleep, love. We have all day tomorrow." He reminded me. His breath washed over my face, the smell intoxicating me once again. I pecked his lips, smiling as I nestled into his neck, closing my eyes.

"I will find out." I said, yawning. He rubbed my back lightly with his cool hand, kissing the top of my head.

"Shoot." I heard him say before I was completely under the blanket of sleep.

"Hmm?" I asked, trying to open my eyes. I felt his body gone, an unnatural breeze brushing my hair against my face.

"Shush! Charlie's getting up to check and see if you're home." Edward's voice sounded close, as it was whispered. I set my head on the pillow, waiting for the door to open. It didn't happen for a couple seconds. The creek of Charlie's own door then mine.

"Bella?" He asked, his voice deep and thick with sleep. I kept my eyes shut tight, focusing on my even breathing. "Good, I thought she'd be out all night with him." I heard him mutter before closing the door and stumbling back to his room. I didn't feel Edward back in my bed until Charlie's snores filled his silent room and mine.

"You were cleaning all day?" He whispered.

"Yeah, it was pretty boring without you." I whispered back, a smile on my lips. He pulled me closer to him, a smile on his own lips when he said,

"Your father thinks I kidnapped you."

"Would you, oh please?" I joked. Edward laughed a touch loud, clearing his throat.

"I believe that would be a crime Miss Swan. I'm sure the Chief would love it."

"We could run to England, no one would ever know. Not Carlisle, not Esme, not Charlie, not Mike." I said, twining his fingers with mine.

"Alice would know." He said.

"Alice and Jasper could come."

"Are you ready now?" He was amused with the subject.

"I'm always ready, as long as you're there with me." I said.

"That makes two of us." He murmured sweetly. I played with his hands for a couple more minutes before yawning and drifting to the sweet sound of my lullaby.

"You're going to tell me…" My voice wafted.

"Of course." He murmured, kissing my lips lightly.

**Review! I probably won't have another chapter up till the weekend. Enjoy your holidays! Whatever you may be celebrating!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much in this story. Or yogurt. **

**Chapter 6 – Edward **

_**Friday, 12:30 PM – Forks High School…**_

I sat watching her eat, the smile I loved so much touched her eyes as she glanced quickly at me, reading the jealous expression that flashed over Jessica's face. I gave her a smile in return, placing my hand on her thigh under the table. The warmth sent a surge of electricity through my dead veins.

_First she gets Edward, now Mike. Wonderful. She's just stealing all the good guys. _Jessica thought sourly. I wasn't pleased with the Mike thing, either. His liking for Bella had grown since I'd been away, now he felt the need to voice his "love" for her. Letting her know she had other _options_. I fought back a hiss as he goggled in her direction.

"What are we doing tonight?" Bella whispered, taking a bite of her pizza. I shrugged; I didn't really know she wanted to do something beside the usual.

"It doesn't matter to me." I whispered in her ear, taking in a breath of her hair. She nodded, her heart rate taking a slightly faster pace. I chuckled silently, kissing her temple.

_He thinks he owns her_. Mike thought, growling in his mind. I smirked, trailing my kisses down the side of her face, to her cheek and lips.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me, love." I muttered lightly.

"I'll think about it." She replied, looking into my eyes now. I sat back, placing my arm around the back of her chair, interjecting in the conversation.

"I heard that movie was terrifying." They were taken back, thinking I wasn't in on the subject.

"Where did you hear that at?" Newton asked me, his eyes narrowing.

"Youtube."

"Oh?" Jessica asked innocently. _Maybe I could try and ask him out again. Yes, that would be good. _I leaned more towards Bella, slightly cringing at the very thought of Jessica fantasizing over me…again.

"Yeah, it is supposed to be one of the best horror films of the year. Sadly, it sounds like the character might be crazy. I find the plots of Hollywood these days quite monotonous." I stated coolly. Only Bella knew I'd seen movies as far back as the silent films. She giggled a touch, leaning into me.

"I bet the ones in the 40's were nice." She muttered, too quiet for the others to understand.

"50's." I winked.

_Edward_. Alice thought to Bella's right. I looked over to her quickly, she sounded alarmed. Our gazes met.

"Can you repeat it?" I breathed. Bella looked up, confused. Only she heard it. Alice nodded, her eyes becoming blank.

_It was a dark day, the rain pouring from the sky, thunder thudding loudly. Bella and I ran at a normal human pace into our first hour class. There, in the first seat sat a woman. Her hair was long and black, her eyes a deep crimson. She already had a plan to tell kids they were contacts. _I shuddered, taking Bella's hand under the lunch table. I knew this girl. _Her face was round and soft, her nose pointy, but not long. Her lips were full and red, matching her jeans. She wore a white band t-shirt, smirking towards me. _

Edward_. She thought as I walked with Bella. I froze, drinking her in. _

"Edward, what's the matter?" Bella asked when the vision ended.

_There's more. _Alice thought. Another flash…

_Bella stood in a clearing, our meadow? With Alice by her side. Her face was stained with tears as she walked towards something. It switched to me, a smile on my face as this woman leaned in to kiss me._

"Edward?" Bella insisted.

_Another one…NO! BELLA DISAPPEARED! _Alice shouted in her mind. Her expression was annoyed.

"Edward." Bella touched my cheek.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Alice was showing me that Emmett and Rose want to go hunting tonight." I whispered to her as the bell rang. She nodded, her brown eyes wide. The kids each got up and ran towards their classes.

"Will you just stay until I'm asleep?" She asked as we walked to class. I laughed, taking her hand in mine again.

"Of course."

I stared at the clock listening as Alice thought of reasons for this woman showing up. They changed to several different outcomes over the course of the rest of the day. Bella died in my arms, this woman tried to kill me, and then Bella just not there. I ground my teeth as she thought of the one thing that could do such a thing. Taking Bella out of her sight. I met Alice outside by my Volvo waiting for Bella to get the movie information, acting like _maybe_ she could go. Oh yes, she most likely would.

"Why would he bring her here?" I asked through my teeth, watching Angela take Bella's number.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's jealous."

"Maybe he's just _insane_."

"What should we do about it?" Alice asked, fiddling with my collar that was muddled due to Bella's good morning kisses.

"We have to stop him." I muttered.

"Do we tell her?"

"No. We'll say we're hunting."

"It might take longer then a hunting trip. Do you know how hard it is to look for a blind spot?" Alice was frustrated. "How did she do this? You shirt was perfect before we left!"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to tempt the fates. Will you just cut it out?" I cried, flinging her hands off of me. Bella looked concerned as she crossed the lot to my side. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pecking my lips.

"Your forehead's been creased since lunch." She said, rubbing her fingertip lightly over my eyebrows. I loosened my expression, sighing.

"I love you," I told her, pressing our lips together. She pulled away, pursing hers.

"I love you, too." She said. I nodded, setting her in the front seat, crossing to my side.

_I will let her know I love her_. Mike thought from his car, three spaces away. I snarled, slamming my door.

"What?" Bella asked, alarmed.

"Mike needs to keep his thoughts controlled." I commented, backing out. She laughed, squeezing my knee. I floored it towards my house, wishing to drop Alice off and run to Bella's.

"So, we'll pick you up tonight?" Alice asked, watching as I slung Bella on my back.

"Yes. That sounds good. Around 12?"

"Yup."

"Tell everyone I said hi!" Bella chirped, waving, and then holding tightly to me.

"Will do, have fun!" Shouted Alice as I sprinted down the driveway off the dirt road, and into the woods. I felt the warmth of Bella's face in my shoulder.

"Still motion sick?" I asked her smoothly. She nodded, hugging me tighter to her. I laughed, slowing as we arrived on her porch.

"We're here, Bella." I said, unlocking her arms. She let out a breath, grabbing her keys and unlocking the house.

"What time are you going to be home tomorrow?" She asked, heading to the kitchen for a snack. I followed, taking a seat in Charlie's chair.

"Lunch."

"Really? That's a long trip." She said, grabbing a Poptart. I watched as she carefully walked to sit in front of me.

"Well, we're going to Canada. Emmett wants to try moose." I lied, my voice smooth and velvety.

"There are plenty of moose here." She was suspicious.

"Not of the Canadian variety." I noted, resting my head in my hands. I blinked several times, taking in my Bella.

"Uh huh?"

"I love you."

"Obviously."

"I'm going to miss you like crazy."

"Good." She muttered. I laughed, leaning over the table, taking her face in my hands, and crushing her lips on mine. I heard her heart take off, pounding her chest. I took a hand and pushed the table to the left, clearing the space between us. I opened my eyes to see hers snap open as I broke the kiss, pulling her up in my arms. Her breathing was uneven and ragged. Matching mine. I kissed her again, locking my hands in her hair, closing my eyes. I felt her fingers twist in my hair, pulling us closer together. If this was the last kiss for 24 hours, I was fine with it.

Her hands trailed down my neck, to my collar, gripping it tightly. I laughed, pulling away. Her cheeks were flushed, as she bit her lip.

"What was all that about?"

"I don't know." I smiled. She laughed nimbly. I joined in, embracing her. "Let's get this mess cleaned up." I murmured, releasing her. She sucked in a breath. Looking at her Poptart, crushed on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm sure Charlie would love to see that you pushed our kitchen table away to kiss me." She went to get the broom as I placed the table back between the chairs.

"Only I would now." I said. She swept the crumbs quickly.

"Yes, then you would be obligated to inform me of such thoughts." Bella set the rubbish in the trash, placing the broom back in the closet. I vanished when Charlie came home, until he was asleep. I laid with her in her bed, kissing her and humming until her breathing became even around 11:50. I watched as her expression changed from blank to pleased. I watched the crease in her forehead come and go over the course of two minutes.

"Edward." She sounded concerned. I kissed her nose, tracing the line of her cheeks softly. She stirred, cuddling into my side.

How could I leave her? Like she was, having what seemed to be an iffy dream. How could I even think of lying to her about this? I shrugged to myself, knowing that she was my life, and if Alice's visions were right, I was going to find no need for her. For an old flame. I didn't want that flame rekindled, I wanted the one that burned white. My flame with Bella.

I pulled her into my chest, making sure the blanket stayed wrapped tightly around her body, careful not to touch any more skin then necessary. But it was time. Time for me to find the fiend and his little tool.

I mindfully pushed Bella off of me and sprung out her window next to my sister. She smiled, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Most major cities?" She asked. I nodded.

"LA, Seattle, Oregon, Columbus, Baltimore, New York and so on." I confirmed. She smirked.

"We best be on our way then." She took off toward the Turbo 911 that she must have stolen. I laughed joining her as we drove quickly to the Seattle airport. We walked quickly inside, searching the smells and thoughts of the people. No one had seen a large russet colored boy and tall thin woman.

We returned to the beautiful car, speeding towards Oregon. There, we found little. Only the scent of an unknown vampire and their mate. I tried to focus on the minds of the employees but could only think of Bella. Only think of her face in Alice's latest vision as she thrust the knife into her stomach. Distracting the vampire from burning me, killing both Bella and I.

We went straight to LA, the same story. Unknown vampires. No werewolf.

"Columbus?" Alice asked, buying tickets. I nodded, biting my lip. "We'll find him, Edward. I promise."

"Even you don't believe that." I muttered boarding the plane. She sighed, taking her seat.

"You're right. Even I don't believe that. I see otherwise." I tried to watch the clouds pass under us as we crossed the country to Ohio. We found nothing. We flew to Baltimore, nothing. New York, nothing.

"They have to be somewhere!" I slammed my head on the side of the airport wall. Bella sounded worried when I contacted her, angry when I wouldn't give her any clues.

"There has to be someway, maybe an educated guess, that will lead us to them." Alice pondered to herself. I quickly thought of the last place I saw her, it had to be at least 50 years ago.

--

I walked quickly through the Chicago night, wishing to find something from my past, maybe a home, a grave for my parents, or something about them in a book. What Carlisle told me simply wasn't enough. I needed to know more. I needed to force these human memories to spring to life, to become clear. I needed to know one thing from 1918 that wasn't Carlisle. That wasn't wasted away in a textbook. I stepped onto the pier, letting the warm wind blow the salt in my face. To wash over me like a shower.

I saw her there. Sitting on the ledge, her white legs dangling in the air over the water. Her black hair was waist length, blowing backward, exposing her white face and red eyes. Her excuse then was she was albino, with black hair dye.

People bought it.

She was wearing a white skirt, contrasting with her skin. Her baby blue top matched her saddle shoes, which were off sitting next to her. She looked over to me before I was able to cross the 10 feet between us. A smile spreading on her face. _Oh, Edward_. She thought, standing up. I smiled, too, relieved to see a chunk of my past.

"Edward, my friend." She said as I reached her. "I can't believe it."

"As can I, Lucy. You look as beautiful as ever." I stated, taking her hand in mine, kissing it lightly. No heart sounded in her chest, no blood pumped through her veins.

"I see that doctor got you." She nodded, her eyes narrowing on my face.

"Yes, Carlisle did indeed do this to me."

"Your eyes? They aren't red?"

"We have, a…special diet." I hinted. She arched her brow, not really caring to learn more about my vegetarian food.

"It's kind of foolish for people not to notice what we are. It was so obvious. I wonder why it took so long for me to see…" She trailed off, gazing at the moon above us. "It's just good to see you." She turned her attention back to me.

"I agree. It's been quite some time since I've seen you." I commented, resting my hand on her cheek.

"Yes." She laughed. "Our parents had a thing for us together, didn't they?" She inquired, taking my free hand in hers. "It would have been nice to see what became of us, Edward. Do you not agree?"

"You seem to not have moved on." I smirked, pulling my hands to my sides. Many things went through her mind then, us, together. Married before 1920. She tried to picture us with 6 kids, happy and healthy. Just fine in the Depression. Old and together even now.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't have worked out that way, dear Lucy." I told her. She arched her brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our life, with 6 kids."

"How did you know I was thinking that?" She was shocked, thinking I had trespassed in on her mind.

"I can read minds. Wasn't that evident?"

"Not in the slightest!" She cried, grabbing my hands and jumping up once in excitement. "That is only the coolest thing, Edward! Oh how I wished to have such a power! Almost every vampire I've met has a gift. Some share thoughts through locking eyes, others move things without touching them. One even froze water! I also met one in New York who burned you if you touched him! Isn't that fascinating?"

"Extremely." I mused. She smiled at me, leaning in several inches, her chocolate-mint smell radiating in my airways.

"I have missed you so, my dear friend." She was thinking then of kissing me. She thought of the tingle that must occur to prove we belonged together when we kissed. I froze, ready to push her away if needed. "You must know I want to kiss you now, then, don't you?" She giggled. I gulped.

"If you must."

"I must." She murmured, pressing her lips to mine. I instantly felt nothing. Just a kiss, just a pair of lips on mine. No magic. No sparks. No fireworks. Lucy wrapped her arms around my neck, holding me to her as I placed my hands on her skirt, contemplating a push for her to release me. _This is wonderful, Edward_. _I need you_. I had had it then. I pushed her off, taking the sleeve of my jacket to wipe her lipstick off.

"I'm afraid that this isn't as big as you're making it, Luce. I don't think we belong together in the sense that you present me with. Maybe just as friends, right?" I tried to smile. She laughed then, flipping a lock of curl out of her way.

"You have always been the gentleman, Edward. Always so kind. It's a shame you don't have a lady to match you're sweetness. Whoever you find, she'll be the luckiest gal I know." I nodded, taking a seat. She joined me, her hand on mine.

"I've returned to Chicago from Alaska, searching for a piece of my past. You seem to be the only thing I've found so far." I turned to look into her eyes. I never got over the strange color of the crimson.

"I have been here since 1920. After you and the doctor left I found myself depressed. I thought you were my soul mate then, and I would die without you. So I left for St. Louis. My brother lived there, as you know. When I reached the city, I found a strange gorgeous man. He reminded me a great deal of you. Kind, handsome, so agreeable!" She paused. "He promised me if I left with him, we could spend the rest of our lives together, happy and forever. I did. I left with him in 1919. My brother telling me he was no good. Anyone with such evil red eyes and cold skin couldn't be good. Couldn't be right for me." Lucy laughed.

"And?" I encouraged her.

"We arrived in New York City a few months later. He told me one night that he needed to get something to eat. He didn't wish to plague me with his dinner. I told him sourly, 'I'm going with you! I love you, how could I not wish to dine with you?' He snarled this vicious sound at me, before throwing me into the wall where my head cracked from a picture. I felt the blood on the back of my head, when he pounced on me. Biting my neck.

I would be died right now if it weren't for that fact that he stopped, scared by his actions. Terrified that he had nearly killed the one he loved the most. He whispered to me before I went under, 'I'm sorry, Lucille. I loved you.' He left me alive enough to change. But I never saw him again. I search NYC for about a month before returning to Chicago." She sighed, fixing the wrinkle in her skirt.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lucy." I whispered. "That sounds horrible."

"I promise you I'm much happier now, dear Edward." She smiled. "I have all the men in this city wrapped around my finger! What could be better then that?"

"True love." I commented. "Someone to be with you forever. Whom you aren't tempted to kill." She looked at me, anger building.

"And _you_ should know something about this, _true love_?"

"No, I simply stated that it would be better then having every man in Chicago." I reminded her.

"You are the most difficult person, Edward Masen!" She shouted, her voice ringing through the open air. I watched as she ran quickly past the unobservant humans, leaving me by myself in the warm Chicago night. I sighed, she was as difficult as ever, always trying to make me the bad guy. These days, I suppose I was.

The next morning, there was an overcast, safe for vampires to walk amongst the humans. I walked quietly past the Bears Stadium, taking in the thoughts of those around me. _Alright, go Bears!_ One kid screamed in his head as he glanced at the stadium. I smiled, how fun it must be to watch an NFL game.

_Foolish vampire_. I heard Lucy think. I turned my head to the right, watching as she walked the opposite way across the street. I smiled, waving as she scoffed, picking up her pace. I shrugged, heading towards the library.

--

We arrived in Chicago then, standing by the McDonald's. Alice tried pulling me while I thought of the time.

"We have to go home, Alice." I muttered. "I've been away from Bella far too long."

"It hasn't even been a full 24 hours, yet. She can wait." Alice took a deep breath. "I smell him, anyway!" I tugged on her arm, pulling her towards the gate that took us to Washington. "What? Are you giving up, now?"

"I need to see Bella!" I cried, a hiss escaping my mouth.

"Right when we're so close to taking care of this deal?"

"Fine, you take care of it. I'm going home." I left her standing there, her lips pursed and brows furrowed. _Alright, I'll try and take care of it. _She had a vision flash, showing she would find nothing if she looked. _I'm coming_. She whined in her head. I laughed, watching as she danced towards me.

We arrived in Seattle, running out of the airport and towards Forks. Alice couldn't keep up as I sprinted harder, faster, attempting new speeds.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said before I parted towards the Swan residence.

"That's fine. Please apologize to Esme and Carlisle for me. Tell them it was an emergency."

"I will. I'm sure they will understand. Carlisle would do the same thing for Esme. As Jasper would do for me, and Emmett for Rose." Alice smiled, as I waved goodnight to her. I hurried past the trees and animals, wishing to see my Bella. I arrived in her backyard, watching as she ate cookie dough by her sink. I leapt up onto the roof, crawling in her window, and quietly running downstairs, leaning in the archway.

"Making cookies?" I asked. She glanced up, a spoon covered in cookie dough hanging from between her lips. I tried not to smile as she looked at me, her expression dumbfounded.

"Yes." She said, taking a huge bite of the raw cookie.

"How was your day?" I sat next to her, aware that, although she was angry with me now, if I kissed her she wouldn't be able to stay so.

"It would have been better if I knew what was going on." I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"It's complicated." I muttered.

"I'm sure I can keep up." She must have been quoting me.

"Can you?" I teased, sitting Indian Style. She nodded, watching as the timer ticked on the oven. I chuckled, getting the cookies out of the oven before it beeped. I carefully placed them where they could cool and stuck the pan in the sink. "Did you do anything exciting today?" I edged. Seeing the Mike thing from Alice's mind was frustrating enough, I needed to know Bella's side of the story.

"Nope." She seemed too calm, so quick to answer.

"Nothing at all?" I peered into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "No hanging out with friends?" She smirked.

"I wouldn't call a horror movie with Angela and Ben _exciting_. Although the Mike thing was something. Oh, Mike." She looked at the ceiling, batting her lashes theatrically swooning. I tried not to snarl as I held my breath.

"I want to know all about it." I tried to sound sweet, hiding my anger and jealousy. Ha, me, jealous.

"He tried to kiss me. And," She sang, smiling "He said he loved me. Isn't that wonderful?" She asked me, getting off the counter and spinning around the room. I caught her before she bumped into the table. Pulling her into me. "What?" She questioned breathlessly.

"I always knew he liked you." I muttered, "But never to such an extent. Maybe you should go with him…" She gasped. Yes, Mike was safer then I was.

"Are you insane?" She took my face in her hands. "Mike Newton? Oh yes, I'd rather have him then you." I glowered at her sarcasm "I love you. _Not_ Mike. He was crazy for even trying anything with me. Doesn't he know you can kill him in seconds?"

"That doesn't sound so bad right now." I smiled.

"What did _you_ do all day?" She ate a cookie while I shrugged. "What? Is it super secret?"

"Top secret. Only the best FBI agents know about it." I teased. "Almost as controversial as the Water Gate case. But not nearly as politically chaotic."

"Give me a hint." She pleaded. I hadn't made up a lie yet, but she yawned, saving me from the subject as I hugged her tightly, laughing.

"I'll tell you later. But at the moment you need some sleep." She shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm fine." Bella ate another cookie.

"I have a feeling you're lying to me." I said scooping her into my arms. We were in her room in a second. I sat next to her on her bed, her PJs in my lap. She shook her head in disagreement.

"No." She glared at me. "I won't sleep until you inform me of your duties today."

"I believe it was yesterday. As I have returned today at 2:30." I chuckled lightly. I watched as she changed from her jeans into her PJ bottoms. She threw her hoodie on my face, making me laugh as her tank top hit me, too. I tried not to peek as I heard her bra unsnap and her shirt go on. I pulled off the clothing, becoming surprised at her natural beauty. "You are even more beautiful in stretch cotton." I mused allowing her to fit in my side as we lay together.

"Only you would say that." She commented.

"It's true." I whispered. We cuddled up together, listening to each other's breathing.

"You will tell me what you're up to tomorrow. There is no hiding it."

"If you _must_ know." I was pleased with teasing her. She kissed my throat after a moment, I angled my head down to kiss her back. She flung her leg around my waist, pulling herself up to make the kiss last. I pulled away, though, mumbling; "You need some sleep, love. We have all day tomorrow." She pecked my lips before nestling into me again.

"I will find out." Bella yawned. I kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back softly. I watched as she slept the rest of the night, of course after the thing with Charlie who thought I kidnapped her. And after our discussion about running away with each other to England. I was going to make sure that Jacob Black didn't tear us apart with Lucille Jones. A woman whom I had a bad past with. A woman whom I was supposed to be married. A woman whom had a soft spot for me. A vampire. Bella would certainly form strange thoughts with the very fact that Lucy was a vampire.

She'd come up with things like her nightmare. Lucy and I were made for each other. Both supernatural beings, able to hunt and do supernatural things together. Both inhumanly beautiful. Both able to live forever. How wrong she would be. How wrong her assumptions were going to be.

I didn't want Lucy anymore. I thought when I was 16, yes maybe Lucy was my soul mate. Yes maybe I'd be with her forever. No, how naive was I. To even think of a girl that way when I hadn't even grown to be a man. It wouldn't matter if Lucy was a vampire. I loved my human the most. I loved my human – my Bella – with all of my existence.

I would very well kill Jacob if it weren't for the fact that Bella so dearly loved him, hopefully as a brother then as a lover. I cringed at the very thought of Bella and Jacob, kissing and hugging and spending nights like this, cuddled together. Charlie wouldn't mind so much I suppose. A family friend as opposed to a pest, an evil heart breaker. I kissed Bella quickly, leaning into her chest to hear her heart clearer. It sounded evenly in her ribs, her breathing unlabored and unaffected. I tangled our bodies together, holding her to me.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." I told her. She smiled in her sleep.

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen." She said. I looked up from her chest, to find she'd said it in dream. I laughed silently, kissing the hollow of her neck. Who knew how long it would be until Lucille was here. To cause trouble for Bella and I. I tried not to focus on Lucy as I listened to Bella's breathing and Charlie's snores.

Lucy and Jacob were going to be taken care of before things got out of hand. They were going to have no affect on my relationship with Bella. I was _not_ going to kiss Lucy. Bella was _not_ going to entangle her life with Jacob's out of sorrow. She was _not_ going to become depressed again. She was _not_ going to kill herself to save me. I was _not_ going to need to be saved.

Lucy _was_ going to leave Forks. Bella _was_ going to just be friends with Black. She _was_ going to be happy. She _was_ going to live with me until she got old and died, and I_ was_ going to live as long as she would.

Yes, Jacob _was not_ going to win this. He was going to come in second. Always Bella's friend and brother. Never her boyfriend or lover. That place was reserved for me. I didn't have to read her mind to know that.

**Review and there shall be more! Ok, I don't **_**hate**_** Jake anymore. I did however through New Moon and Breaking Dawn Book 2. Once it got to the end of Book 2, I was pleased with him again. Ha, ha! So don't take this chapter/fan fiction as me hating him. He's good dude. For a fictional character. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say.**

**This is going to be difficult… but I find it very important for you readers…**

_**Sigh**_**…Jacob…**

**Chapter 7 – Jacob**

_**1 month and a half earlier…**_

I rolled on the ground several times with the bloodsucker called Emmett. He laughed loudly, pinning me harshly into the road. I fought back the yelps as he pinched at my neck, all because I lunged for Edward? I tried snapping at his, wishing to behead him now; I had bigger fish to fry. But these were feeble attempts, my trying to push the vampire off, so I stopped trying so hard. I heard Edward mutter something as the leech jumped off of me. I phased quickly, covering myself before Bella.

"You think you have her now, Edward. You just wait. I will get her back." I said through my teeth, forming a plan in my head, something devious, something so bad it'll rip them apart. Something to cause jealousy? Yes, Bella was a jealous girl…

"Who's he talking about?" Bella asked quietly.

"You can do what you want, dog. But it won't work." Edward glared, his tone of hard and icy. I smirked, turning away. I reached my rabbit, opening the door, turning back to watch their expressions as I yelled:

"We'll see!" I slammed my car door, starting it quickly before zooming off. So, ok, I didn't know exactly what I was going to do but I knew it would involve someone or something that would make Bella jealous. Some kind of old friend Edward had a past with. If that past had been good or bad, I would find them. I racked my brain quickly before pulling into my driveway in La Push.

I knew a handful of things about Edward Cullen. Of course, the obvious – he was a vampire. A bloodsucking leech of all things. Bella was in love with him, for some odd strange whacked up reason, and he loved her back. Or so he said. Convincingly. He could read minds, and was roughly 108-years-old. Born around 1901. Changed in 1918, after Carlisle thought it nice to save him from some Hispanic flu. Yeah, whatever. I knew he didn't eat people, and was from Chicago.

That was it.

I recalled asking Bella once, while we were in my garage if she knew anything about Edward's past. If he mentioned any friends or family of whom he left behind to pursue vampire life. What his mom was like, his dad, if he had siblings, a girlfriend. Or object of affection. She sighed, fiddling with her soda, "He never much talked about his family. Just that his mom was beautiful. I can't remember him having an _object_ _of affection_." She had rolled her eyes. So this was it, Edward never liked telling Bella things that might upset her. Certainly a girl would make her jealous. A good healthy dose of competition.

I ran quickly in the house, pushing pass Billy's chair, ignoring his questions. He rolled into the archway of my door, watching as I grabbed my boxers, flinging them on. I heard his low mumbles from behind me while I grabbed my jeans and a black tee shirt. Something about us not being able to afford anymore clothes. I growled loudly, motioning for him to move out of my way.

"C'mon, Dad!" I said, waving my hands for him to rotate into the living room. "I need you to just _move_."

"Alright." He said, rolling himself away. I bound toward the kitchen, grabbing out from a drawer the money can. He looked at me like I was stupid as I waved, walking out. So this was what it was going to come down to. Plans of sabotage. I'd do anything to get Bella back, even if it meant pulling an innocent bystander into the mix. How innocent could a vampire be anyway?

I tried not to be antsy as I drove down the almost vacant highway. I ran my hand through my hair, watching as the trees whipped passed. Bella looked so different before I shoved her in my car. So, happy and go lucky. As if the laughing and spinning in circles wasn't enough, she _smiled_. Not a smile I'd seen through the 6 months, but one that touched her eyes, that made your own cheeks hurt from just looking at it. I shook that image out of my head. He'd probably leave her again. Just stopping by to say "Hey! Good to see you're still alive! Now I'm going to leave, have fun dieing!"

I watched the sun drift behind the trees before I made it to Seattle. The city was a nice change from La Push, far more diversity, a ton more people. Just go, go, go. I pulled into the airport parking lot, walking quickly inside, trying to ignore the awkward stares of people. No doubt they'd never seen a huge 16-year-old. I went up to the ticket booth, demanding one to Chicago.

"Can I see your ID?" The woman asked, eyeing me. I handed it to her quickly; glad this happened when I had my license. It took her a minute before she let me grab the piece of thick paper from her hand. "Have a nice flight." She waved, smirking. I nodded, walking towards security. Things were moving at just the right pace when I reached the gate. Ready to head off into the sky, ready to find a woman from the leech's past. Who knew, maybe she'd be _easy_ to find. How hard could a vampire be to locate? What with their sickly sweet smell, and freakish eyes. Their impossible beauty and white, _white_ skin.

I boarded the plane shortly after waiting, watching the men and women file themselves in. Some were fat, others skinny. There were a ton of short people, all in business suits. The tall families and loud kids laughed with each other while trying to find their seats. There were black, brown, white, cream, pink, tan, and extremely russet people. I had the pleasure of sitting next to Mommy and Timothy. Timothy was short, his chubby features almost cute I guess. He wore a blue tee shirt and black sweats, his shoes held a blue train with a face on them.

Timothy looked up at me; his red cheeks making the rest of his body look almost pink. He had large green eyes and blinding, almost white, blond hair; little freckles lined his round nose and fat cheeks.

"I'm Timothy!" He shouted. His mother shushed him, apologizing to me several times. I just smiled, waving her off. She was a tall lanky woman, with a white complexion. She wore a dark black sweater, matching her hair. Her jeans were faded with knee high boots over them. "I'm five!" He smiled, holding up a hand. I nodded.

"Nice to meet ya, Tim." I shook his dimpled hand. He shook his head, furrowing his brow.

"Not Tim. _Tim_-oth-_y_!" He broke it down for me.

"Got cha, _Timothy_." I emphasized. He smiled, pleased with me. "I'm Jacob."

"Hello Jacob!" He cheered. "Do you like Thomas the Train?" He asked pulling the same blue wooden train that was on his shoe out from his bag with a fat face and number 1 on the side. I barely remembered such a thing from when I was younger, nodding.

"I sure do." I lied, taking his train. He pulled out five more. One had a number 4, and reminded me of Thomas that Timothy called Gordon. There was a green girl train called Emily, and another blue train he called Edward. I saw the big light green one called Henry, much like Gordon. He informed me of the little green one being Percy. He said Percy and Thomas were best friends and were always picked on by Gordon and Henry. More so Gordon then Henry. But Edward was always nice to stand up for Percy and Thomas. While Emily was just cross with Thomas. Whatever cross meant.

"MOMMY!" He shouted, his shrill voice echoing through the plane about an hour into the flight. "I HAVE TO GO POTTY!" His mother sighed, unbuckling him. "NOW MOMMY NOW! I'M GOING TO GO _NOW_!" She hurriedly dragged him towards the bathrooms and I was pleased with the minute of silence.

So these little trains sat, waiting to be played with on the folding tray while little Tim was away. Thomas sat beside Percy; both their fat faces held smiles, while Gordon was with Henry. Edward stood in the middle, like he'd broken a fight up. I was watching as Tim played, listening that Gordon boasted about having a "tender" and how little engines like Thomas weren't useful enough to have one. Edward had stepped in then, telling Gordon that it wasn't the about of tenders one had, but the amount of work they did for Sir Topham Hatt, or the Fat Controller as he sometimes called him.

How in the world this _Edward_ could be so kind and nice to break up fights was beyond me. Didn't he want to go ruin other people's lives? Take away someone they loved? Turn that someone into a leech? I growled, pulling Emily in the middle and placing Edward on Gordon's side. But, from what I had known, Emily liked Thomas. So I placed her on his side, pleased with the outcome. Although Edward seemed sweet and got all the girls, he was truly a bad guy. Making fun of little trains and sneering rude comments. Protruding into people's heads and such. Emily had sense to go to Thomas. A "cheeky" little train with a big smile and sense of humor.

Timothy returned, throwing tantrums and complaining about how he hated seeing grandma. "She's so fat and mean, Mommy!" He shouted around the time we were close to landing. "She always tries to feed me more then I need! What a fat cow!" His mother slapped his hand.

"Timothy! You will respect your grandmother, young man." She scolded.

"NO! I WILL NOT! YOU'RE A FAT COW MOMMY!" He shouted, kicking and screaming. I watched his face change colors from red to purple, to blue, and back again. The flight attendant came over, scowling at the child.

"Ma'am, I'm arrived you're going to have to calm the boy down. He's disturbing other people." She said. Mommy sighed, pulling her hair back over her shoulder.

"What do you think I'm trying to do…Stacy?" She read the woman's name tag, grabbing a juice cup from her purse. "Here Timothy. Have some apple juice." Timothy threw the cup at Stacy, laughing and then screaming again.

"I HATE APPLE JUICE!" He shouted. His mother slapped his hand again.

"Do you want me to tell your father about this?" Was said as Stacy said,

"You should take him to one of the bathrooms!"

"NO! NO MOMMY! DON'T TELL DADDY! I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE!" He yelled, struggling free from his mother's death grip. I watched, my mouth gapping, my expression in aw. "JACOB TELL HER NO!"

"I-I-I-I don't think it's a good idea to tell your mom no, kid." I said before it really registered. She mouth thanks to me while Timothy settled. Stacy put her hand on her heart, saying she needed a new job.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She asked Mommy. Mommy shook her head.

"Not unless you know a good nanny."

"I'm afraid I don't have kids, Ma'am. And from this flight, it appears I will never."

"Good, maybe then we could have some decent children roaming the earth." His mom retorted. Stacy glared stomping back to the front, telling everyone to put their buckles on, as we had arrived. I cheered in my head, buckling up. Timothy looked at his trains on the folding tray.

"Were you playing with them, Jacob?" He asked me, a grin forming on his full red lips. I felt the embarrassment hit when he mother glanced at me. I leaned toward the window, trying not to make eye contact with the problem child.

"No." I said. He laughed, tugging on my shirt.

"Then why is Emily kissing Thomas and Edward with Gordon? Edward doesn't much like Gordon, and Emily doesn't like Thomas!" The giggles filled the air between us as I shut my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid."

"Jacob, do you mind my asking how old you are?" His mother asked, picking his trains up and placing them in his book bag. I shrugged.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On what you're asking it for." I muttered. She let out one laugh, buckling Tim's seat belt.

"I was just wondering. No reason really."

"23." I lied. I could pass for it. She sucked in a quick breath, buckling herself up. I heard her mutter something like:

"Really? 23? That is indeed amazing."

"Why's that?" I was looking into her dark blue eyes as she blushed a deep scarlet.

"Again, no reason." She cleared her throat, taking the silent Timothy's hand in hers. "Are you ready to see Daddy?" She asked him. Tim shook his head.

"No." I tuned them out watching as we pulled into O'Hare. It was a big airport, I suppose. Nothing like you'd see in La Push. I found myself wondering for about an hour in the vast amount of people and rooms. Looking at the cars in the garages and wondering what in the world I was going to do. I sat down after the sun went down, outside by the buses. There was a family of 6 there, with 2 older teenage girls. The light brunette pointed over at me, blushing as she giggled to her sister. I watched as they fancied and faltered to contain themselves, trying to find anything Bella-like in them.

I failed. They were pretty hot, yes. Tall and thin, but not to the point where if you touched them they'd break. They had average lips and bright eyes, long tanned legs and arms. I would have noticed them more if I wasn't thinking about Bella. Her simple beauty made them look overly maintained. An extreme turn off.

Bella wasn't really that tall if you thought about it, she was pale with dark brown hair that framed her heart shaped face well. I saw her deep brown eyes in my head, you could almost tell what she was thinking if you looked hard enough. I was watching her smile and laugh with me in my garage as the scene played out in my mind. I felt the corners of my mouth pull up, a chuckle threatening to leave me throat. I really missed having her in my garage on weekends, and afternoons after school. She brought a certain light to my boring life, and gave something for Quil and Embry to bug me about.

I looked up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle idly. A sigh blew pass my lips as I lifted myself off the bench and walked toward the city. I had to find a hotel to stay in for at least one night before spending all day looking for a vampire. I wasn't tired though, as I had taken a slight nap on the plane.

But wait, parasites didn't come out during the day! They would "sparkle" and get caught. So! Maybe now was the best time to find this nasty being. I sprinted then, blowing pass the people into the edge of the clubbing district. I slowed in an alley, walking casually on the sidewalk. I cleared my throat, taking a deep breath searching for that _sick_ smell. The smell always made my hair stand on end, sending thousands of shudders down my spine. I would know if I smelt it. It would be obvious.

People walked by, laughing loudly with water bottles in their hands. Some girls awed at me while others blatantly made it evident they wanted me to join their party, but I ignored them, and their clingy boyfriends as I towered over their short bodies, sniffing for the smell. I didn't find anything, not for a month. I searched and searched everywhere in Chicago, only finding humans, never a bloodsucker. But I returned back to the clubbing district around 12 one night, searching again. There _had_ to be a vampire here. If there were tons in a small town like Forks, there had to be a handful in a big city like Chicago.

It had to be about 2 that night when I got a whiff of it. It was a nasty sweet smell of too much chocolate and mint. I felt the tremors start softly in my hands as I walked quickly toward it. People cursed at me while I shoved, spying the one who had left the trail. Her body was curved into a wall as she chatted with a young man, flirting obviously. She was tall; her hair in the middle of her back was a black as night, shining in the streetlights. She was thin, wearing a black thigh length dress that dove deep down her back, and flowed nicely in the front. I noticed when I got closer that her eyes were red, as were her insanely full lips. Her nose was short and pointy; her cheeks round and soft were white, holding no color what so ever. She glanced my way, a hiss escaping her mouth.

"Wait!" I called after her, watching as she slipped into the alley. "Stupid leech." I muttered, sprinting toward it. She stopped at the end, growling loudly.

"What do you _want_? You _nasty_ smelling animal?" She asked, flipping a lock of hair out of her face. I stopped about 8 feet in front of her, aware that no one was watching in the dark wet alley way.

"Do you know Edward Cullen? Or, Masen I guess." I asked. Bella said something about his first last name being Masen. Like I cared. She stood up from her crouch; she smiled wildly, her teeth reflecting the moonlight.

"Why yes, dear animal, I do know Edward Cullen. Or at the time I knew him he was indeed a Masen." She walked closer to me, placing a hand on my cheek. The temperature was freezing and wrong, I quickly removed it. "Am I obliged to inquire what about him has sent you to me?"

"Do you mind if we take this somewhere else?" I asked. She laughed, the sound of evil chimes washed through the air.

"As you wish."

I sat in the Starbucks, waiting for the creature to order her Frap, although I knew she wouldn't drink it. I guess it was all about the appearance. She walked over to me, sitting across the table, playing with the straw. She smiled wickedly, watching as I sucked down my cappuccino.

"Now what is this about Edward?" She asked, leaning her elbows on the table, placing her head in her hands.

"I have a problem with Edward. I'm in love with this girl, Bella, who dated Edward about 6 months ago. But he left her, saying he didn't want her and all that jazz. Now he's back, and saying he never meant the things he said. There's a problem though. When Edward left it killed Bella. He left a pile of depressed girl lying on the floor for other people to clean up. When said problem is cleaned up, he comes back saying he wants it back. It's wrong, and I feel the only way to fix it is to get him away from Bella. I need an ex girlfriend or something. Like, an ex love. Know of any?" I asked, staring at her with a hard expression. She smirked, nodding slowly.

"You aren't a human, are you?"

"In a sense."

"What would you be, dear…. what did you say your name was?"

"Jacob." I said quickly.

"Ah, yes, dear Jacob."

"I'm a werewolf. I guess it's safe to say, from supernatural being to supernatural being." She hissed quietly.

"Alright then, you have found someone from Edward's past." She leaned closer toward me across the table. "My name is Lucille Jones, although Edward had taken a liking to calling me Lucy. I was born a year after he was, which caused us to be very close. My father worked very much with Edward Sr. and my mother became intimate friends with his mother, Elizabeth. I remember around 1916, when he was just 15 and I barely so; we were sitting on my porch watching my puppies play. He held my hand saying he always wanted puppies but his father strongly was against getting another dog. They had Jane, she was the oldest thing! Always lying around, never really doing anything. For her days were numbered. I remember hearing my mother laugh loudly in the kitchen agreeing with whatever Elizabeth had just said. Her words were booming through the door:

" 'Why yes, dear friend!' She screamed, their footsteps were lively as they worked their way towards us. 'We shall have them married! And in no time at all! They are the perfect picture of happiness! And what charming children they shall have!' Edward heard them as much as I had, a smile touching his eyes. They were green then, the deepest most beautiful green I have ever seen, dear Jacob! Now, Edward and I had only been friends then, only played with each other and stayed up late watching the stars with my puppies and his old Jane. Never had we even thought about being married, or in love. Well, I had several times before I turned 15.

"I remembered the way he looked when his mother proposed it to us, saying we were to be married when he was 18 and I 17. That we were to live within minutes of his house and mine. That we were to enjoy each other for the rest of our lives. My mother chimed in quickly that we obviously were made for each other. Soul mates, she put it." She told, fiddling with her straw. Her face was hard now, like a statue.

"And?" I asked, leaning back.

"Our fathers thought it brilliant. Thought it the most wonderful thing in the world. We were to be married as soon as possible once I turned 17, if not the very day of my birthday. I dreamt every night of us having 6 children, 12 puppies and living together until we were old and dieing. I thought us always to wake up to each other in the morning, always to hold hands when walking through the city. I thought him to carry on his father's work in Chicago, and I to stay home and watch every child, pregnant and bare foot just like a mother should do.

"He told me a month before he got sick, that he wanted the same thing. He couldn't wait to be 18, couldn't wait for the year to come that we could marry and live happy lives. He said he wanted 5 kids, and 5 puppies as well as a set of twins and triplets. He told me, 'Lucy, you are my very life. You and our future children will always only matter to me. Forever.'

"But he became ill. And I did as well, but not with the Spanish Flu. I became ill with the chicken pox. Ha! How odd! He got the killing disease and I, little me, got a simple itchy and annoying sickness. Either way, my parents became ill in addition to his with the flu. When I healed I tried to visit Mrs. Masen as often as I could, for my mother and father had gone very quickly. She was a horrible looking thing, and Mr. Masen was worse. But Edward, not matter how sick he became still tried to smile to me, saying he'd be better before I knew it and the wedding would go on in a year as planned. I tried to find comfort in it as Dr. Cullen (a strange beautiful man) agreed with such a false manner.

"I was never aware of what happened days after. The doctor was gone, as was my Edward. Mrs. Masen was dead with Mr. Masen, and I found Edward's body nowhere. I did however see his death in the newspaper. His name, on that ghastly paper in bold black letters: **Edward Anthony Masen Jr.** I searched for Dr. Cullen, wishing to know what he had done with my Edward, and why in the world his body would be missing. But I never found him. I inquired to the nurses and they said he left with a young man of just 17. He obviously had taken my future husband. For what demented reason I had no idea of! It was dreadful! I was so horribly depressed that I left for St. Louis where my brother lived, and found a man so much like Dr. Cullen. We ran away together where I became what I am today.

"I hadn't seen Edward until around the 1950's which is where I tried to get him back again. Although it would have worked if he wasn't the most difficult thing I've ever encountered! So, yes, young Jacob, you've found someone from the early 1900's who Edward knew and had a past with. We knew each other up and down, from side to side, and in and out and all those wonderful things. How can I be of service to you?" She smirked evilly.

"I'll explain it all on our way there." I took her cold arm in mine as we walked out of the Starbucks and towards the airport, giving her every detail while we boarded and watched as she became more into it. Willing to work with me no matter how annoying she was, or how bad she said I smelled. This could work. With such a rich history they had together, Lucy would have to be a weak spot for Edward. Maybe a weak spot enough to rip Bella out of his grasp long enough for me to hold her in mine. We would have to see…

**Evilness! Review and they will be more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Yes, The Wiggles are playing from my computer. **_**Very**_** inspirational. –Heavy sarcasm– **

**Chapter 8 – Bella **

To my disappointment, Edward had not told me on Sunday _where_ he went and _why_. Alice had been over, too. And like her brother, she gave me no answers, only saying we needed to go shopping for prom; which was in a month. That distracted me while she pulled magazines out, watching my terrified expression with each picture. She left afterwards, letting me return to pressing Edward. Before I could ask though, my lips were suddenly horribly busy. I sighed, playing with my Fruit Loops the next morning, conjuring up a plan to pry the words from his head and into mine. It wasn't going to be easy, that much I knew. I took a spoonful watching as Charlie strapped on his gun.

"I'll see you tonight." He said, waving before he walked out. I nodded, watching through the window. Edward was going to be here in a matter of seconds, I would be able to try then. I ate my cereal quickly, washing out the bowel when the doorbell rang. The rain had already started, the sky almost black with clouds. Just another day in Forks. I grabbed my rain jacket and book bag before opening the door, smiling.

"Good morning." I said, taking his wet hand in mine. His smile was beautiful, his eyes deep and golden.

"And good morning to you, too." He placed our hands under my chin, pulling my face up to his as we kissed. I giggled slightly, twisting my free arm around his waist under his jacket. He pulled back, the smell of his breath was making me dizzy. I was flushed as he kissed the tip of my nose, dragging me towards the Volvo. "We better get going."

"You sure you don't want to play hooky today and explain things to me?" I asked him as he shut my door. He was in the car within a second, laughing.

"I'm positive. Would it be smart for us to miss school so close to graduation?" He winked, backing out quickly.

"You said you were going to tell me." I edged.

"I just don't think you can handle it." He was smirked, holding my hand in his. I saw the twinkle in his eye, he was having fun.

"Edward." I paused. "Please. Please, please, please!" I begged.

"Bella." He chuckled. "No, no, no. You're not trying hard enough."

"I don't know what else to do." I admitted lamely.

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"So this is a game now?" I asked, puzzled.

"I think it's become one, hasn't it?" He joked, pulling into the high school while the thunder rumbled above us. His brow furrowed, like he remembered something important. In that one second the lightening flashed, the joking disappeared.

"Edward?" He bit his bottom lip, his grip on the stirring wheel tight. "Did you forget to do your homework or something?" I tried to tease.

"It can't be today." He muttered quietly, I'm guessing to himself.

"What can't be today? Does it have something to do with where you went Saturday?" I asked, waiting for him to unbuckle so we could go inside. The rain was heavier then, the lightening flashing brightly. The crash of the thunder made me jump, causing Edward to unbuckle me, and pull me into his lap.

"Are you ok?" He asked. My heart slowed slightly as I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He shook his head, pulling my hood up.

"Let's go. The bell's going to ring in a second." He commented before pressing his lips lightly to mine. I rejoiced in the cool sensation, leaning in before he could pull away. He chuckled lightly, unbuckling himself, waiting for me to climb out. I did, zipping up quickly while the thunder rumbled again. I felt the wintry hand in mine while he tugged me forward, attempting a human run. "Please don't let it be today." I heard him say.

"More secrets?" I rolled my eyes, hoping he didn't see.

"Hurry up, before you get even more wet." He urged me to speed up as we arrived at the door for class. He pulled my hood off, moving my hair out of my face. "I love you." Edward said quietly, smiling his crooked smile; although his eyes held terrible worry and fear before opening the door to the classroom. I arched an eyebrow, about to question him when someone caught my eye. I'd never seen this girl before, the girl who sat in the front row of our first hour class.

She looked over at us then, a smile on her mouth when she looked at Edward. I couldn't tell if I was jealous or curious. Edward cursed silently under his breath, so I'm guessing this was the issue from Saturday? Some vampire girl joining the school? Yes, I was very sure this girl was a vampire. It was obvious…to me.

Her hair was long and black, thick and curly. Even sitting down she was tall and slender, her body perfect and toned. Her skin was white and smooth, like Edward's and the rest of the Cullens for that matter. Her face was round, her lips full and red, matching her skinny jeans. She was wearing a Paramore tee, tapping her black peep-toe heels against the tile floor. Her eyes ventured to me, burning with a dull crimson glow. I sucked in a breath as her teeth flashed, a hiss escaping her lips. Something was familiar about her…

"Edward…" I muttered, cringing into his side. He pulled me quickly to our seats in the back, not even acknowledging this woman. "Who is she?" I asked, making sure to keep my whisper low enough for only him to hear when we were seated. He sighed, leaning towards me.

"Must you know?" He wasn't facing me – he was looking towards her – with a serious look. I nodded.

"Yes." I paused briefly. "Do you know her?" He looked at me, his golden eyes melting.

"Yes, I do." He sounded desolate, and austere. I motioned for him to continue, but she walked over to us, her hair bouncing happily. I straightened up, forcing myself to look pleasantly pleased. She stopped in front of Edward's desk, placing her palms on her cheeks, smiling contentedly and never looking at me.

"Well! Edward! How wonderful it is to see you!" Her musical voice was lovely and deeper then you would expect. I eyed Edward, watching his reaction carefully.

"Lucille." He nodded, glowering at the white board in the front of the room. She didn't seem to notice as she placed herself on his desk, half her butt on it, half of it not. This _Lucille_ laced her hands together, placing them in her lap while she continued to chatter.

"It's been so long, dear friend – has it not? – since we have seen each other! Oh how I have missed you! I hated leaving things as they were in Chicago, but you know how I am." She smiled down at him, his face expressionless.

"I know what you're doing, Lucille, and it's not going to work. Just go back to Chicago." He sounded distant, icy. She snorted, still holding her jubilance.

"You know nothing of the sort! I simply moved, and Forks seemed like an innocent enough place for me to go. Who knew it would bring me to you! I'm just so happy to have you back again." She stood up, grabbing his hands, and holding them tightly. Edward pulled them back, standing up abruptly. I was taken back, watching as he pointed a long white finger at her and his mouth moved quickly. The words were too low and fast, though, for me to understand.

The teacher walked in then, a sub. Mr. Young, ordering for us to take our seats. Lucille glared, walking like she'd been born for the runway back to her desk. I looked dumbfounded at Edward, who fumed. He turned his eyes toward me, his expression softening. I tried to say something but words wouldn't come. Nothing would as I knew Lucille would hear. He grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly in his.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered. I shrugged, I didn't understand.

I sat the rest of the hour watching Edward and glancing towards this new Lucille. Something about her troubled me deeply, and by lunch I figured Alice would give me some answers. I walked faster then Edward (he wasn't trying to keep up) dashing over to Alice who looked anxious.

"Who's Lucille?" I inquired quietly, having taken my seat. She sighed, watching Edward who nodded, getting in line for sodas and fries. Alice leaned toward me, her cool breath tickled my neck as she whispered:

"Lucy is from Chicago. She grew up with Edward in the early 1900's. When Carlisle changed him, he was supposed to marry her. Around 1920, she was changed and they met again in 1950 where she tried to convince him to carry on that long lost relationship. He refused…naturally, and went on his way."

"What is she doing in Forks then?"

"We don't know." I heard Edward say flatly, handing me the Coke and fries. He shot Alice a glance I didn't understand.

"Is she why you guys left on Saturday?"

"No." Alice said coolly. I glared at Edward. He shrugged his shoulders, playing with the can. Jessica walked quickly over to the table, placing her tray down, flustered and gushing.

"Have you _seen_ the new girl?" She searched for Lucille, sighing. Was she interested in knowing her? Mike came over then, with the rest of the gang who spoke about Lucy more then I would have thought.

"She's pretty." Angela said. Ben nodded.

"She's not just _pretty_!" Eric added. I hadn't paid any attention to Mike until Edward nodded sliding his food over to Alice. He kissed the top of my head, walking in front of Mike.

"Where are they going?" I was sick of being left out of the loop.

"Mike's going to ask Edward to back off of you, he's going to say that you and Mike had a fling on Saturday and that you wanted to be with him. Just usual jealousy." Alice laughed, patting my thigh from under the table. The door opened then, the cool rush of wind blew my hair in my face. Lucille walked in, her heels clicking while she crossed the room smiling at Alice.

"Where's Edward?" She asked. I frowned at her; did she think she could get him back?

"I'm afraid I don't know." Alice lied casually.

"That's too bad. I'll have to go find him."

"That won't be necessary. Why don't you have lunch with Bella and I, Lucy?"

"Alice, such a lovely offer. I can't though." She waved, winking at Ben and Eric before leaving out the way she came. I ground my teeth together.

"She's back because she wants to get back with him, right?" It was evident. "Don't lie to me, Alice."

"I promised I wouldn't tell, Bella. I'm sorry." She looked tortured as I glared.

"He's evil." I muttered.

"He loves you, though."

"I know." I growled. "That's the problem." Alice laughed, getting up to throw her things away.

"What do you say we ditch for the rest of the day?" Alice asked, pushing her chair in. I pressed my lips together.

"I think I'm going to tell this Lucille to go back to Chicago, she's _not_ getting Edward." I got up, marching stubbornly towards the door. Alice was by my side, grabbing my shoulder, and spinning me around on my heal effortlessly.

"That's not a good idea." She looked blank and extremely vague.

"I'm sure she can handle it." I said sourly.

"I don't think she _can_." Alice grabbed my elbow, towing me out to the parking lot. We passed Edward and Mike on the way. Mike was angry, his fists balled up. Edward looked bored and unresponsive. I saw him walk off, trailing behind. Mike was shouting after him.

"I'm not done talking to you, Cullen! Get back here! I've been civil to you for far too long!" Edward turned around; his words were harsh and cold.

"Michael, I've heard your side of the story. Let me get Bella's before I guarantee anything." I felt Edward by my side then, Mike still saying things about Edward and me as we drifted towards the Volvo.

"He won't give up." Alice giggled, handing Edward the keys. He opened the door for me, but I did nothing.

"What if I don't want to skip the rest of the day? Wasn't it _you_ who said we should attend so close to graduation?" I smirked, watching as his mouth pulled up to a smile.

"Things change." He stated.

"Like _Lucy_."

"Yes, like Lucy."

"What's the big deal? She's a new vampire. Woo hoo! Maybe we can have a party." I said sarcastically, smiling.

"Get in the car, Bella." He rolled his eyes.

"You know, I don't think I will. I'm going to class." I tried to slip pass him, but his arm was around my waist, holding me tightly to his cold body. Edward's breaths were in my ear.

"Please, love." He begged sweetly.

"Nope. Let go."

"Please." His voice was like honey, so thick and sweet. I couldn't say no as his lips lightly brushed my cheek.

"Fine." I sighed, defeated. He laughed, kissing my ear. I felt an unnatural breeze, and found Lucy standing in front of us.

"There you are!" She said, glaring at me.

"Jesus." Edward snarled, placing me behind him. "How can I help you? Need to find building 3?"

"No, silly. I need to talk to you." Lucy said, her hair peeking from her hood.

"I'm busy right now, Luce. But I'm sure I can talk tomorrow. Bella, shall we?" He asked me, kissing my forehead, and shutting my door once I was in.

"Come on, Edward dear! You're treating me like this after 50 years?" Edward was holding my hand in the car, starting it up while Lucy stood in the front. "I have so much to tell you." She pushed further. Edward backed out, but with no success. Lucy had the car's bumper in her hand, crushing the metal with a loud shrieking noise. Edward growled viciously. Alice cautioned him quietly.

"Let go of my car, Lucille." He ordered, aware she could hear him. I felt her tugging on the car, my mouth hanging open.

"Is she insane?" I asked. I looked over at Edward whose eyes became wide. Alice reached for me, but they weren't fast enough, I suppose, as the loud scream of metal and nails sounded. I wasn't aware of the pain until I was on the asphalt, my head pounding with my pulse. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to reach for the pain, but my arm ached with the dull stinging. The rain drenched my face, tears surging from under my lids, cries threatening to leave my throat.

"Bella!" I heard Alice and Edward say, their voices distant.

"All you had to do was talk with me!" Another far-off voice shouted. Snowy hands were on my arms, pulling me up slowly.

"You're ok, Bella." Alice said, checking the back of my head.

"Alice…" I choked. "_What_ did she _do_?" I opened my eyes, first seeing the pink blouse my vampire friend was wearing, then the Volvo, 6 spaces down from where I was with Edward and Lucy, standing defensively, hissing things at each other.

"Come on, I'll take you home." She murmured to me, cradling me as she ran. I closed my eyes tightly after a moment; a warm liquid ran down my arm.

"I think I'm bleeding." I said, leaning into the crook of her neck. I felt her suck in a deep breath and nod in conformation.

"You are. It's ok, I'll take care of it." She said soothingly.

"Where's Edward?" I asked frantically opening my eyes, my head pounded loudly.

"He's going to talk to Lucy. He'll be fine." She paused. "Where are your keys?"

"Front zipper." I motioned towards my book bag that was drenched on my back. I noticed we had stopped running, standing under the porch of my house. Alice unlocked the door, running into the kitchen to sit me in my chair. She was gone for a second, but back with a first aid kit. I took my jacket off carefully, looking at the little gashes on my arm. "How did that happen?" I was now aware they looked like nails. "Never mind." I muttered.

"Yeah, she's a weird one for sure. Dresses fabulously, though! Did you see her shoes?" Alice dabbed at the cuts with a wet washrag, making me take three Tylenol. "I'm just hoping you don't get scars. You know how bad that would look with your dress for prom?" She asked, placing Band-Aids on them. 4 to be exact.

"No, no, no. I'm _not_ going to prom." I objected shaking my head several times.

"Yes you are! Senior prom is twelve times better then junior prom! We'll have so much fun!" She sat across the table from me, pulling more magazines out from her bag. I groaned loudly.

"Alice!"

"What?" She sounded innocent, looking like a child with her big golden eyes. "Does your head hurt?"

"Edward can go if he wants but I'm not. No. No more dances." I slid them away, crossing my arms carefully over my chest. "And no; my head does _not_ hurt." I felt like a stubborn 5 year-old, pouting.

"Edward can make you go. I have no doubt." She smiled, a dark look in her eyes.

"That's what you think." I scoffed.

"No, it's what I _see_." There was no arguing with her on that, her vision would surely happen if she saw me at prom. "It's either you or Lucy. Pick." She smirked.

"Fine!" Alice clapped her hands happily, flipping to a page with a beautiful blue gown. The back was terrifying, with it plunging deeply. The front was beautiful, holding a small diamond clasping the V-neckline before too much cleavage was exposed. It was long, kissing the floor lightly, only allowing the tip of your shoe to show. I gulped. "Isn't it gorgeous? Edward loves you in blue, and your body would _so_ work in this."

"It _is_ pretty." I managed to say.

"You don't like it?"

"No, no! It's wonderful." I tried to smile. She nodded.

"We'd have to get you better shoes then what the models wearing, and your hair wouldn't be up. I'm thinking down and curly. With serious spring curls. Not loose ones. Maybe we could get you some earings. It would seem a little plain without earings don't you think?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said dryly.

"And your bag would have to be silver. Anything else and it would look _wrong_. I have a nice oversized clutch that would be fabulous! You'll look so great that Edward wouldn't dare _dream_ of being with Lucy again. Not that he does now. But you know." She caught herself, unable to recover before I found what she was implying.

"Something's going to happened between them?" I asked, my mood changing from the fear of prom, to the terror of losing Edward. Alice shook her head, her face blank as she pulled another magazine out. "Don't lie to me, Alice!" I felt like I was going to become hysterical.

"Yes. Something's going to happen. What – we don't know yet. It keeps changing. Someone hasn't made up their mind, or isn't aware of what they're going to do. It scares us."

"What _could_ happen?" I edged.

"Lots of things that we shouldn't dwell on. Edward's going to be here in a second and I want to get his opinion on this dress." Said she. "He might want this olive green empire dress on you, I can't tell. He might like the blue better though." The green dress had a sheer covering over it, empire waist style with no straps. The model had her hair long and straight with gold jewelry. The dress was far more modest then the blue one. And yet beautiful in its own right. I closed my eyes, placing my index fingers on my temples.

"Great."

"Yeah it is." She said sweetly.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Oh…well…it'll be ok, Bella. Edward's smart. He loves you, too. More then I think you're aware of. You can't break a bond as strong as yours. It just doesn't happen." She flipped the page again, stopping on a yellow mini dress. It was about mid-thigh, showing more cleavage then I thought possible with the ruffles and corset style top. "You would look so fabulous in this!"

"No!" I shouted, "Never!"

"You'd look awesome!" She laughed, showing me a pair of heels to go with it. "We would be able to do an up-do. And curls. Maybe we could do straight, but I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"Yellow makes me evil, that's what I think. Girls would be losing arms and legs." I warned jokingly.

"Then maybe we should put you in yellow when Lucy's around." Alice snickered. I glared.

"Maybe we should." I couldn't help but joining into the laughter now, as Edward knocked twice on the front door.

**So Lucy's back. Dun, dun, dun! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**My mom had her baby, and we're moving, so updating might be scarce for a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just Lucy…should I be proud of that? Ha…**

**Chapter 9 – Bella**

Alice pointed to the yellow dress this time, showing Edward and explaining to him all the little details. The shoes, the bag, the hair, the makeup (which I never wore), and the jewelry. I'm sure, though, he got a pretty vivid picture in his mind as he smirked, glancing at me quickly. I couldn't help the scorn that disoriented my face.

"Wouldn't she look ever so lovely in it?" Alice asked him, a beautiful smile spreading across her face. Edward nodded.

"Ever so." He repeated. I stuck my tongue out at the both of them.

"You are both insane." I muttered, blushing.

"I don't think so, Bella." Alice turned her attention toward her brother of sorts. "So, which one?" He thought for a minute, his godlike features were contorted as he mused over the choices.

"Why not this one?" He asked, pulling out a different magazine entirely. I rolled my eyes, sighing heavily.

"Not another." I whined, bringing my knees to my chest. A dull pain ran up my spine from where I smacked into the car. Edward eyed me suspiciously as I winced. The phone rang then, a loud shrill interruption. A savoir. I smiled to myself, glancing at Alice to see who it was. Her brow was furrowed – anger crossing her features. I knew who it was instantly.

Jacob

"I have a pretty good _guess_ as to who that is." It was said through clenched teeth. Edward snarled loudly, getting up from the extra chair I'd brought in for him, and crossing the kitchen toward the phone.

"Edward." I objected getting up myself. "He's my best friend. Let me talk to him." He shook his head, protesting.

"No werewolves, Bella. Especially after he tried to kidnap you." His voice was flat and icy. I was by his side then, holding my hand out for the phone. It rang for the fourth time.

"He's my friend…" I murmured. He shook his head once, a sharp movement. I reached for the phone, pushing myself into him, grabbing it before he could react. "Hello?" I asked, a triumphant smile on my face. Edward scowled with displeasure.

"You really shouldn't let her beat you like that." Alice laughed, motioning for him to join her. He stood by me, cold hands on my shoulders.

"Bella?" The husky familiar voice asked. So many questions bubbled behind my lips. Where was he? Where had he gone? Why did he leave? Was he insane for leaving Billy to fend for himself? I settled for the first.

"Jake? Where are you?" There was a sigh, causing a static noise.

"I'm at home, where else?" He made it sound like it had been obvious.

"Well…I don't know. You've been gone for almost two months…so…"

"You shouldn't worry about me, Bella." He sounded pleased. Edward's growl was low, coming from his chest.

"Stop it." I mouthed. Then said to Jacob: "We've all been worried about you!"

"Not everyone…"

"I'm sure I worried enough for the rest of the pack." I muttered. He laughed.

"I guess I'm sure, too."

"Where'd you go?" It was a quiet question. He laughed.

"Nowhere interesting. Hey, what are you and Charlie doing for dinner tonight?" He changed the subject quickly, a little too quickly. I noted it watching Edward's face; he seemed to be growing angrier.

"I'm not sure. Probably left over pork chops. Why?"

"Wanna come down to La Push for some pizza? Billy hasn't had anyone to watch the games with in a while. I figure it'd be like a little coming home party." He grew quieter at the end, forcing me to listen harder.

"Uh…" I hesitated; making sure Edward wouldn't do anything rash. "I'll talk to Charlie about it when he gets home. But I'll call you back, alright?"

"What? Is your prison guard there?" Jacob became sarcastic.

"He's not my prison guard, Jake. And yes, Edward and Alice are here. So what?" I pursed my lips into a hard line. I blinked, feeling the phone gone from my hands as Edward spoke, no trace of politeness in his tone.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. It seems Bella and Charlie already _have_ plans tonight. How troublesome." He hung up fiercely, muttering a string of intelligible words under his breath.

"You are _horrible_." I scolded. He shrugged, clearly satisfied.

"I'm not putting you in danger like that. Do you know what would happen if he lost his temper? I can't lose you." Edward moved his long hands up and down my arms, his eyes intense. I concentrated on my breathing.

"Yes I know what would happen if he lost his temper. But who's to say he would? Jacob's pretty good at the whole self-control thing. A lot like someone else I know." I smiled up at him, exhaling when his head bowed.

"You really shouldn't set yourself up for stuff like that, Edward." Alice chimed from the table.

"Nonetheless, you have plans tonight." He inclined his head upward, smiling his crooked smile. My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Do I?" I heard Alice murmuring in the background, glancing at her on her tiny silver phone. I looked at Edward, my suspicion written in my expression. "What are you planning?"

"I was thinking we'd all go out for dinner. Then head back to my house for a double feature. I'm sure Charlie won't mind – there's a game on tonight." He smirked, kissing my forehead. "Alice and I will pick you up at 7. Wear something nice. But bring something comfortable." He kissed the tip of my nose, grabbing Alice's bag full of magazines.

"See you in a little, Bella." She said sweetly, kissing my cheek. I was completely flabbergasted at the way they were acting. Trying to pull things out of their butts so I couldn't go see my best friend. My werewolf. Alice twirled out the front door while Edward embraced me.

"I'll be back soon. Don't do anything irrational." He chuckled darkly in my ear. I opened my mouth to say something, but his long cool finger pressed lightly against it. "I don't want to hear it." He replaced his finger with his lips, pressing them lightly into mine. I felt my heart take flight, pounding in my chest. His scent was so close, so intoxicating. I wound my arms around his neck, locking my fingers together. I pulled myself closer to him, meshing our bodies together into one.

It was a perfect fit…

A comfortable fit, but one that didn't last as Edward pulled my face gently off of his. He smiled my favorite smile, lightly brushing his hand across my cheek.

"I'll be here at 7." He promised. I nodded, biting my lip, no sure if I wanted him to go. "Love you." He murmured quietly, kissing me again for heading out the door. I was left to myself, leaning on the counter for support while my head spun. He was completely unfair.

I placed my hand over my heart, feeling the steady beats return to normal before I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang several times while I drummed my fingers on the counter top.

"Black residence." Jacob said, he sounded bored.

"Hey Jacob!" I prompted.

"Bella? Is your babysitting leech gone?" He asked, acid in his tone. I furrowed my brow; well aware he couldn't see it.

"Edward isn't my _babysitter_, Jake. He just cares a lot."

"Too much." He muttered.

"I don't think so. It's the same for you, too. You don't want me hanging out with vampires."

"It's different. I don't pull stunts like that to keep you with me. _He's selfish_. Look, I don't want to argue with you about this, Bells. What do you want?" He growled with frustration. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"I was going to see if you and Billy wanted to come down tomorrow night. I'm making Charlie meat loaf, and I know how much Billy enjoyed it last time." I sounded pitiful.

"I'll ask him when he gets home. Bye." _Click_. I slammed the phone into the jack, crossing my arms over my chest, pacing the kitchen.

It was like they were making me choose. Vampire or werewolf. Boyfriend or best friend. Edward or Jacob. Cullen or Black. Ice or fire. Winter or summer. Impossible to choose. Impossible to think of life without either one. They both meant the world to me. Edward in a different fashion then Jacob, but I loved them. They were my boys.

I sat in the chair, fiddling with a string on my sock. How could Jacob think about Edward that way? A babysitter? Prison guard? I pulled my legs up and pressed my knees to my chest, laying my chin on them. I knew Edward was afraid Jake would lose him temper. Explode into a wolf, fuzzy and vicious, and tear me to pieces.

The image of Paul and Jacob fighting in La Push flew to the front of my mind, sending shivers down my bruised spine.

Jacob was always so good at controlling it though. From the beginning he would recognize he was losing it and fix it. Edward had nothing to fear. I knew Jake. He was a good kid. And Jacob had nothing to worry about either.

Edward was getting used to the whole branding iron down the throat thing. He had lines drawn for when I would go too far, too. That had to count for safety. Not to mention the fact that he's saved my life how many times?

Had Jacob ever?

Charlie marched through the door then, hanging his gun up and smiling as he saw me alone.

"Where are the Cullens today?" He asked, kicking his boots off. I shrugged.

"They went home after school to set up for tonight." I paused watching his expression. It was confused. "They want to take me out to dinner tonight and then we'll watch a double feature. Sound ok?" I asked, trying to smile like Alice did. Charlie sighed, fiddling with his badge.

"I guess that's fine. I'll just order some pizza and call Billy. See if he'll come down." He mumbled.

"I just talked to Jacob, Billy's not home." I saw the light flash in his eyes.

"The kid's back?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup."

"That's great! You guys hooking up soon or something?"

"I invited them over for dinner tomorrow night…"

"That's fine. That's totally fine. Well I'll be. Jake's back. Wonder where…" I couldn't hear his little mutters as he climbed up the stairs to change. Least Charlie was all for Jacob coming over. Ha, but then again, he didn't know.

I waited patiently for 6:30 to change. I picked out the denim skirt Alice insisted on giving me, and a dark blue button up. I threw my hair into a ponytail and shoved my wallet into my purse – which, as you know, is rarely used. I glanced at the clock in my bedroom, grabbing some sweats and a tee shirt, folding them up and putting them into a bag. I heard the doorbell when I was done. I basically jumped down the stairs, flinging the door open to Alice. She was in a dark brown turtleneck sweater dress, with gold heels and a gold clutch. She scowled when she saw my outfit.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked. I nodded.

"This is nice, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"Hey Alice!" Charlie called from the living room.

"Hello, Charlie! We'll have Bella back before it gets too late." She promised him. I saw him nod.

"Have fun." Alice pulled me out onto the porch, unbuttoning the top two buttons on my shirt.

"What are you doing!?" I felt exposed.

"Fixing you." She commented.

"There was nothing wrong with me!" I insisted as she rolled my sleeves up to my elbows.

"Now there's nothing wrong with you." She smiled, taking my hand, and pulling me down into the Volvo that sat behind the Mercedes. Edward sat in the back while Jasper was in the front. The window in the front of the Mercedes rolled down as Esme waved. I smiled at her, using my free hand to wave back.

The dinner was interesting. No one really got a lot, and what they did get, the shoved in their napkins while I shoved it into my mouth. I looked over at Edward while the waiter brought another bottle of wine over for poor Carlisle and Esme.

"Why did you bring them here?" I inquired.

"They wanted to come." Edward smiled easily.

"It's torture just watching!" I whispered. He nodded.

"It's not that bad." He shrugged, kissing my hair. "You look beautiful tonight."

When we arrived at the Cullen house, I was stuffed. I curled up in Edward's lap as we watched _Becoming Jane_ and _The Covenant_.

In the middle of _The Covenant_, someone knocked on the door. I looked up at Edward, as he growled quietly, holding me tighter to his chest. Alice shook her head in disappointment.

"Edward, who do you want to get it?" She asked, holding Jasper's hand. He shrugged.

"We can ignore it."

"Who is it?" I asked, kissing the marble skin of his neck.

"Lucille." He breathed, his breath washing over me. I pulled myself off of him as she knocked again, going to the door. He was by my side, sweeping me up into his arms. He shook his head. "No, Bella."

"Put me down, I'm going to damper her spirits right now. This woman is crazy if she thinks-" He cut me off, crushing out lips together. I was taken off guard while he hugged me tighter to him.

"Just let it go, please." His lips moved on mine. I nodded, all anger vanished with the simple touch.

"You win." I sighed. He smiled while Emmett laughed.

"Don't I always?" I cocked my head to the side. "Yes it was a rhetorical question." He laughed with Emmett.

"You shouldn't let him do that." Alice giggled. I got a flash of déjà vu from earlier today when she said that to Edward. I couldn't help but smile as he carried me back to the couch, rubbing my back with his cool hand. I snuggled my head in the crook of his neck when the banging became louder.

"Edward Cullen! I know you're in the house! I can see you! I can hear you! Open the door please!" It was her voice, deep and menacing. I saw Jasper look at Carlisle, and mutter something low and fast. Panic flashed over Edward's features.

"You didn't say it quiet enough." He said alarmed as the front door swung open. Lucille stood there, her beautiful features distressing. She looked like she just walked out of a rock concert, her black leather leggings, silver booties, silver potato sack dress, and red scarf were making me self-conscious in my grey sweats and white shirt. Her lips matched her scarf, and her black hair was piled on her head in a bun. Edward tensed, Emmett looked like he was about to tackle her.

"Edward, I find it very rude for you to ignore me so. How you embarrass me in front of your family is quiet depressing." She looked at me then, curled up in his lap. Suddenly, the phrase _if looks could kill_ reared into my mind. I cringed into him, biting my lower lip.

"I am sorry, Ms…?" Carlisle stood up, making his way to her.

"Jones." Lucy said rudely.

"I am sorry Ms. Jones, but storming into someone's home such as you have done is what is rude. I am afraid that we are going to have to ask you to leave." He stood by the door, ready to usher her out. She glared at him.

"I will leave, Mr. Cullen, when I have had a chance to speak to Edward." The bitterness in her tone left me wanting to seriously hurt her. A strange impulse. She had no right to speak to Carlisle that way. I felt Edward curl his fingers into my skin, not hard, just holding me there.

"Edward," Carlisle asked him, "Would you like to speak with Ms. Jones?"

"No thank you." His voice was smooth, like honey. I looked up to see his frozen expression. Content. Although I knew his face well enough to see the anger behind it.

"Then you must leave." Carlisle looked back at Lucy. She was making her way towards Edward and I. He hissed quietly, standing up – with me in his arms – and running up the stairs. I shoveled my face into his shoulder, waiting for it to be done.

"I have no desire to speak with her." Edward said, I glanced up to see we had made our way to the second set of stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We'll stay in my room until they get rid of Lucy." He whispered.

"Why can't you just let me explain things to her? You're not available, you won't be, and she needs to get a life. It's simple." I tried to keep my voice high enough for her to listen. "You only love one person. And it's me!" He laughed.

"You are right." He kissed my forehead while we walked into his room. I glanced around, struggling for him to put me down. I went straight for the couch while he popped in a CD. I didn't recognize it at first, just that it was slow and comforting as background music. Edward was spread out on the couch, his head in my lap.

"What's going to happen?" I whispered, playing with his bronze hair. He arched his brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be made at her – but Alice said something was going to happen with you and Lucy. That it scares you guys. Will you tell me what it is?" He placed his palm against my cheek, rubbing his smooth thumb under my eye.

"You are truly curious?" I nodded in response.

"As you know Lucille and I were to be married. She keeps trying to get me back because she's never moved on. We keep seeing her getting me just so close, and…" He sucked in a deep breath. "And burning me. Or something to that affect. We see you killing yourself to save me, or you vanishing all together like you'll go to that…that _mutt_." He locked his jaw. "We know what she's doing and why. We just don't know how to stop it."

I kept my expression composed as I listened. Fear trickled down my veins, the ghost of the hole in my chest rocking my body. I nodded when he finished, dropping my hands to me sides. He sat up, holding my face in his hands.

"Bella please don't worry, love. I won't ever leave you I promise. You are too important to me." His eyes were liquid, severe. I suddenly remembered his words nearly two months ago…

_Don't you worry about anything he might do. It won't ever change the way I feel about you. Just know that you are my life, and I love you. _

Horror flickered across my face as I realized something. Edward kissed my cheeks, my nose, my forehead, and my lips frantically asking if I was alright.

"Did…did Jacob bring her here?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. Edward's face was pained as he nodded.

"He brought her here to tear us apart." His voice was soft, velvety.

"W-why would he do that?" I could feel the tears pooling, stinging my eyes with the anger and terror. The blush in my cheeks was hot, like they were burning. Edward touched his lips to catch the traitor tear that decided to escape.

"He doesn't want you with me. He wants you to himself."

"Edward…" I murmured, letting the tears flow over. "How could he do that?" He was my best friend. My sun on a cloudy day. And yet he brought Lucille to Forks to rip Edward away from me. "He left to get her, didn't he?" Edward nodded.

"He went to Chicago, it's so he could get you to be with him." Edward cradled me in his arms as I cried to myself. It stung deep down to my core. Jacob was trying to take my life away from me. Because _he_ was selfish.

"I love you." I muttered through the tears. I felt Edward's lips in my hair.

"I love you, as well."

I knew what I had to do. I knew what I would say to Jacob as soon as I saw him. He had to be insane if he thought he could get me away from Edward. I wiped my eyes on his shirt, holding his stone cold hand in mine.

"Will you stay at my house tonight?" I asked him. He nodded.

"We should get you home." He said scooping me up. I just agreed nimbly, watching as the house blurred by and the Volvo came into view.

"Did Lucy leave?" I asked, buckling up.

"Yes, she's still not giving up though." I heard him sigh while he backed out of the garage.

I stared at the ceiling that night, waiting for my vampire to appear at my side, thinking of my horrid Jacob. Edward's wintry body curved into mind as he hummed my lullaby. I dreamt of wolves that night, large brown ones, running around the woods searching for a big city to find a tool. An instrument to pry their favorite thing from said thing's life. I woke up crying, my tears splattering against Edward's bare chest.

"Stupid dog." I heard him mutter. Yes, he was. Jacob was a stupid dog.

**Ok, review! Guess what? Barack Obama is president! Happy dance! Ha, alright. You know the deal. Ya review, I'll update. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, or Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn.**

**Chapter 10 – Bella**

I tried to focus on the road as I drove quickly towards Forks High School. It was black, shiny in some spots where the rain stained it momentarily. The yellow lines came and went quickly with my speed. The building was in full view before I knew it.

The parking lot was half empty – how pessimist of me – when I pulled into the back. With a heavy sigh of frustration, I pulled my calculus book from my book bag, reworking my problems from last night.

It seemed oddly crazy – the night we had last night. So many things went wrong. Or at least seemed to go wrong. Finding out the truth, though, that was right. _Stop it; don't think about it, _I urged. I looked up to watch a familiar silver car park next to me. Edward's face was full of worry and curiosity. He was in the passenger's seat of my truck before I could blink.

"Are you alright?" He asked, stroking my hair. I just nodded, turning my attention back to the work. _Don't think about it…_I warned myself again.

"Bella…"

"I'm fine, Edward, really. Just doing some homework." I heard him chuckle once, without humor.

"We did this last night; I promise you the answers are correct." I didn't meet his eyes as he yanked the book from my lap. "Please tell me what you're thinking. It's driving me mad."

A single cool finger slid under my chin, bringing my face up to his. I looked down at his jeans, fury threatening to escape the drawer I so carefully locked it away in last night. I felt the wintry wind of his breath against my cheek, his sweet velvet voice in my ear.

"Bella, you are _killing _me. _Please_ tell me what is on your mind,"

"I'm trying not to think about it." I muttered back, my voice breaking in a few spots.

"About what?" He whispered again, his hand cupped around my cheek. "How can I help?"

"You _can't._ That's the problem."

"I think I might be able to." I heard the smile in his voice.

"You're right."

"It seems it's time to go to class. Will you share it with me then?" Edward asked too politely. I finally gazed at him, his eyes smoldered with questions. They were almost wary. I sighed, and nodded.

"Lunch." I promised.

"Lunch." He agreed, getting out of my truck.

The morning went by slowly; I concentrated a little too hard on my classes, glancing at the clock now and then to make sure I wasn't going insane from the speed – or lack there of. It was terribly monotonous! I seemed to be more aware of my pencil tapping, eraser chewing, and fidgeting then the others. Before we were dismissed for lunch, I noticed Mike doodling aimlessly. From over his shoulder I could see the tree, a cat-like creature in the top.

I noticed how he drew something at the bottom of said tree, a dog?

"Oh…" He spluttered looking at me. My eyes bugged wide, it was going to happen…any second now…

"You like it? It's supposed to be a wolf. Can you tell? I'm thinking of taking an art class. Something different…" He babbled at me, my brain wrapped around the single word that slammed the livid anger into me like a brick wall. My jaw locked when I glanced at the teacher,

"You may leave for lunch…" We were told. Thank goodness!

I shoved away from my desk, storming out of the room, tripping over several books and feet. Edward was beside me when I reached the parking lot, keeping pace with me easily. I ignored his questioning, why I was tearing up, why I was leaving, how I could even _dream _of going to see the mutt. Unless I was going to get into a car crash.

I got into my truck, slamming the door and starting it. His hands were on mine, iron shackles.

"Bella." He said his voice hard. I looked at him; my vision had a crimson tint to it. I was breathing roughly, short shallow breaths.

"_What_?" I gasped, trying nimbly to release my hands from his grasp.

"You are not going to see him," Edward's eyes were on fire, intense with his purpose to stop me.

"I _have_ to! You don't _understand_!" I struggled harder. The tears were blurring my vision slightly.

"Please, love, don't do this to me. You've disappeared from Alice's visions later on tonight when Jacob comes over; can't you just stand it a little while longer…so there are witnesses?" He seemed to smile, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"I have to go now. I have to stop him from this…this…idiocy! This cold-hearted gesture of his plain immaturity! It's not right! It's not right!" I sobbed in Edward's chest, knowing his shirt would become stained with the salt water.

"I know it's not." He crooned several times. For a long moment, I cried. The vexation I felt towards Jacob seemed to dull enough to stop the tears from pouring like traitor spies down my cheeks. I sniffled, grabbing his hand, locking out fingers together.

"Where's Lucy?" I finally asked. I had been so engrossed with keeping myself under control I'd nearly forgotten the gorgeous vampire hadn't been here.

"She's gone to Seattle to hunt." He said quietly. I cringed. How could someone want to live that way? "I know…she keeps thinking she's going to try our way of life, but she seems to find the animals unappealing." He laughed twice, a strained sound.

"I feel so bad about this. It's my fault she's here. It's my fault a completely innocent person is going to die in Seattle." I murmured into his chest.

"No it's not. Lucy has been roaming the streets of Chicago since 1920; I suppose that that is your fault as well?" He teased. I playfully smacked his shoulder, sitting up.

"I _think_ I can keep my anger under control for a few more hours." I tried to smile. Edward kissed my forehead.

"I _know_ you can."

Later after school, I started preparing the meat loaf that the mongrel's father loved so much. Edward leaned beside the sink, watching and making faces as I folded bread crumbs into the raw meat.

"Honestly, it looks disgusting." He grimaced. I laughed.

"It is now, but wait until it's done. Mmm…it's delicious." I assured him, watching as he shook his head doubtfully. "It's not my fault you ate venison and bread with molasses when you enjoyed human food, Edward." He chuckled at that, smiling my favorite smile.

"I don't think we ate venison, Bella." I just nodded, still smiling at him. Charlie came home shortly after I placed the dish in the oven. He hung his gun up, kicking his boots off before he walked into the kitchen, eyeing Edward and I as I closed my calculus book.

"Hey, kids." He greeted, taking a whiff of his surroundings. "Smells great, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad." He was by the sink, rinsing off his hands mumbling something before he asked,

"You staying for dinner, Edward?" I looked over at him, furrowing my brow, unsure of his answer. He smiled back, taking my hand under the table.

"No thank you, Charlie. Esme has promised to make something special for us, since my brother and sister are coming over." I nodded in approval.

"Oh. Well. That's too bad." Charlie said, not really masking his satisfaction. I rolled my eyes, rubbing my thumb of the marble skin of Edward's hand. "Did Billy call?" Charlie asked before heading upstairs.

"No not yet." I muttered. He just nodded.

"I'll be down in a sec, I've got to change."

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" Edward whispered; his face anxious. I forced my expression to be tranquil.

"Yes." It was a monotone answer. He didn't seem to believe it.

"Do you need me to stay?"

"No, it'll be okay. I'll be fine. If Billy and Charlie are here, it'll be easier for him. Don't want a huge wolf to explode in the middle of my kitchen do you?" I smiled halfheartedly.

"I suppose you're right. That would be very bad," He paused, "But then we could throw a leash around his neck and name him Sparky. It's been ninety years since I've had a dog." Edward winked at me, flashing his teeth in a wide smile.

"That sounds incredibly appealing." I agreed.

"Incredibly." He repeated. The phone rang, causing me to jump.

"I'll get it!" Charlie called, running down the stairs.

"Where's the fire, Dad?" I asked. He glared at me, pressing the phone to his ear. Edward's brow furrowed after a few long seconds.

"What?" I mouthed.

"They're on their way." He murmured quietly in my ear. I gulped.

"They're on their way, Bella! I'll get the snack tray set up. We can watch a few movies, enjoy a _Fringe_ episode, and just hang out. Doesn't it sound fun?" Charlie was whistling a tune while pulling out the crackers and cheese.

"I should be leaving now. Enjoy your night, Charlie." Edward stood up, making his way to the door. I pushed away from the table quickly, hurrying to his side.

"I'll see you out." I slurred. Edward chuckled as Charlie muttered something unintelligible under his breath. I walked Edward outside to his Volvo, biting my bottom lip.

"You'll come back when Charlie's asleep?" I asked, holding his hand tightly in mine.

"Certainly." He smiled at my reluctance to ask. "I miss you already." He murmured, pulling me towards him, hugging me close. I took a deep breath of his scent, letting it wash through my head, swirling my thoughts into incoherent jumbles. He breathed into my scalp, on my neck when he kissed my cheek, and squeezed me into him.

"Ahem." I heard Charlie clear his throat on the porch. "C'mon on Bella." He marched into the house again. I sighed, looking up into Edward's eyes.

"See you." I murmured. He nodded, placing his cold lips lightly on mine before pulling me carefully away, and getting into his car. I waved as he left, smiling to himself, hiding the wariness.

Jacob and Billy arrived a little while after, each had the corners of their mouths turned up into small smiles as they walked onto the porch.

"Jacob!" Charlie cheered, pulling the massive boy into a hug. Jacob embraced him, eyeing me suspiciously. I glared, going into the kitchen to pull the meat loaf out of the oven.

"How are you, Charlie?" I heard Billy asked.

"Just fine, just fine. It's great to see ya. Been a while hasn't it?" Charlie answered, leading them into the living room.

"You know how things are on the res." I was completely unaware of the fact that Jacob was in the kitchen with me until I set the meat loaf down and heard a greeting,

"Hey, Bella." I jumped about a foot in the air, gasping for air when I turned around.

"Are you _insane_?" I asked, looking at the mask of Sam Uley on the face of the boy who was planning on my broken heart.

"Mildly." He smirked as I rolled my eyes. "You seem to be in an awfully bad mood."

"I wonder why." I snapped, cutting up everyone's share.

"I didn't think it would work that fast…" Jacob muttered from behind me. I spun around on my heals.

"You didn't think that _what_ would work so fast, Jacob? Huh?" I nearly shouted, feeling the anger from earlier this morning become rekindled. Charlie showed up in the kitchen a second later, his hand on the archway as he took in the scene. Jacob was shocked at my sudden questioning, hands in the air, palms toward me, as I stood a foot in front of him. I was glowering at him, tears building up in rage, my fists clenched together tightly, preparing to punch him. I felt the blush run pink across my cheeks.

"Hey now." Charlie cautioned, walking with deliberate slowness to get the plates. "Let's go watch some TV and eat this lovely dinner, alright. No fighting. I'm not afraid to put my badge on, kids."

"That won't be necessary," I muttered, grabbing my own plate. "You know, Dad, I have some homework to do. I would hate to neglect it. Go on ahead and have fun with Billy and Jacob." I gritted my teeth, not waiting for his answer as I stomped like a child up the stairs and into my bedroom. I pushed the chair back from my desk, turning on my computer.

While it wheezed to life, I shoveled the burning hot meat loaf and mashed potatoes down my throat. Unfortunately, Renee had yet to return my email. I sighed, exasperated, shutting it back down.

There really wasn't any sense in hiding up in my room until they left, so I stomped back down the stairs to put my plate away. I put saran wrap around the glass dish of meat loaf, listening to the boys' happy chatter in the other room. I placed the dish in the fridge, heading for the mashed potato bowl. They laughed loudly at some joke when I walked in, picking up their plates.

"That was really very nice, Bella. Exactly like last time. Thank you." Billy praised me, patting his bloated gut. I nodded, forcing a smile.

"You're welcome." I picked up Jake's plate last, ignoring his "thank you". I threw the dishes in the sink, starting the water, pouring some soap under the stream of warm liquid.

"Do you need any help?" A small voice asked. I sucked in a deep breath.

"No. I'm fine."

"You wash, I'll dry." He suggested, by my side. I threw the washrag into the basin, looking at him.

"How could you, Jacob?" I whispered, utterly appalled. He raised one of his thick black brows.

"It's easy. I take the dish out of the sink, rinse it off, dry, and put it in the dish rack. Easy." He repeated, smiling. I glared at him, turning back to scrub a plate with dried ketchup on it.

"I'm not talking about washing dishes, Jake. I'm talking about bringing Lucille Jones here. To Forks. To _rip _me and Edward _apart_." I struggled to control my rage. My raw, pure, unconditional rage. I scrubbed the dish harder, not meeting his eyes. He sucked in a quick short breath, perfectly still.

"I. Don't. Know. What. You're. Talking about." He said slowly, turning the water on in his side of the sink. A laugh escaped my lips, a strained humorless giggle.

"I'm not stupid, Jacob."

"Did your bloodsucker tell you that I brought her here?" He sounded angry, tremors rolled through his hands, then stopped abruptly. I shook my head.

"No, _Edward_ didn't tell me anything. I can figure things out by myself," He seemed to cringe when I emphasized Edward's name. It didn't matter if he denied it. The signs were there, piled together in a neat stack for everyone to see. It was all connected now – a complete puzzle.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said again, sure of himself. I threw the cup I was washing in the sink, splattering us both with soapy water. His dark eyes were guarded, clouded with something. I threw my hands in the air, letting them smack against the side of the counter.

"The signs are there, Jacob! You brought her here! With the way you acted when Edward came back," He winced. "How you disappeared for a month and magically you're back with _her_ in town! And just now! Tonight! When you said you didn't think it would work that fast!" He was shaking his head slowly, back and forth; eyes closed causing me to stop. I stopped ranting, watching as his shaking slowed – became more of a shudder.

"_You_ don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled after a long moment of silence. My jaw unlocked, falling open with a click; my breath came out in a _huff_ing noise.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about, Jake." I retorted, shaking my index finger at him. "I am _not_ blind. I know what you're doing. And it's wrong. _Immature_! It's _sick_." I spat the last word at him, glowering towards his freakishly high face. A nasty smirk pulled across his mouth, adding more to my fury.

"I think you're confused. Probably happens when you hang out too much with over-protective leeches." His warm hands were on my cheeks then, holding me securely there as he bent down to my height. It was uncomfortable to have him inches away from my face.

"Stop it." I ordered trying to pulling away. It was useless. I placed my hands over his, pulling on them helplessly. This was _awkward_.

"You are blind, too, Bella." He murmured, his voice was huskier then usual. I watched with great satisfaction when his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Smells good doesn't it?" I mocked. Jacob shook his head; pieces of stray black hair fell over his eyes. As he whispered a few unintelligible words, I realized we'd gotten off topic. I scowled at him, pursing my lips in a tight line.

"We seem to have gotten off track." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. He would have to let go at some point, right? I saw Jacob roll his eyes.

"I didn't bring Lucy here." He told me.

"HA!" I shouted, nearly jumping a foot in the air. He was taken back, hands to himself as he stared at me in wonder. "I knew it! You just proved me right!"

"Seriously, Bella, I don't know what you're babbling about. I'm sure it's extremely interesting though." Jacob went back to the dishes, ignoring my attempts to make him face me.

"You've added more evidence, Jake. Edward had said that no matter what you were going to do, he'd love me. He said it didn't matter what you did. It wouldn't work." I paused, watching the play of emotion on his face. "How would you know Lucille's nick-name? Huh? I never said her name was Lucy."

Jacob froze instantly. He seemed to have remembered when his face puckered.

"Doesn't everyone by the name of Lucille go by Lucy?"

"No." I smirked with deep satisfaction.

"I gotta go." He walked quickly out to the living room, telling Billy he'd be back at the house in a few. I watched as Jacob left, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Moron." I muttered continuing the dishes. Charlie walked in on me, his footsteps loud and obvious.

"What did you say to him?" He asked. I knew he was by the table, the _thump_ing ceased.

"I didn't say anything to him, Dad." I tried to sound innocent.

"Then why did he leave, Bella?" His suspicion was thick in his voice.

"I honestly don't know."

"Uh huh. Sure."

"I've got homework do it in English, Dad. I'll see you later." I placed a dishtowel over the dish rack, walking carefully past him and up the stairs to my room. When I flipped the light on I was surprised to see Edward lying on my bed. His head was hanging off the end, _Wuthering Heights_ in his hands.

"Hello, my love." He smiled at me, closing the book and tossing it on my desk. I smiled back, truly pleased to see him. "How was dinner?"

"Ugh." I groaned, sitting next to him. "He wouldn't admit it."

"You honestly thought he would?" He seemed amused. I shrugged.

"Well…yes."

He chuckled quietly, sitting up to pull me into his lap. I sighed happily, taking in a deep breath of his scent. It swirled around my mind, dizzying me slightly.

"Charlie's coming up." He murmured after a long moment. "He wants you to say goodbye to Billy."

"Hide in my closet?" I asked, looking into his molten eyes. Edward nodded, kissing my forehead before escaping for my closet. I laughed, pulling out an English assignment. The letters on the page took on a weird shape, not really forming into words anymore as I waited for Charlie to open the door.

The loud thudding and creaking confirmed it'd only be a second.

"Bells?" He asked. I was bothered instantly, who else would be in here? Well, that he knew of.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Come say bye to Billy." I got up, throwing my door open. Charlie ushered me down the stairs letting me hug Billy before pushing him toward his car.

"Thanks for coming over, Billy!" I said, waving. He nodded, looking up towards my room. Had he known Edward was over? How could that be possibly! I ran back inside, informing Charlie I had more to do, while I scaled the stairs and shut my door.

I turned around, my lips forming the first shape of Edward's name, when I saw Jacob. His fists were clenched tightly, eyes shut, and teeth bared. I swear he was hunched over, shivering viciously.

"Jacob!" I whispered urgently. "_What_ are you doing here?" I moved closer to my closet, Edward was still in there, right?

"There was a vampire in your room!" He very nearly shouted. I nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes there was – _is_! Why does it matter to you?"

"Bella, we have to leave!" He mumbled, standing barely a foot away from me. I shook my head.

"There's no reason for that. Now, _go_." My hands were on the knob of the closet door, ready to fling Edward out at any moment. Jacob flung his arm under my knees, catching my head before it hit the ground, cradling me to his chest.

"Jacob!"

"We've got to go. I don't recognize this vampire." It sounded staged, scripted.

"You're such a liar, put me down."

"No, I'm serious. I won't let this bloodsucker hurt you, Bella." Jacob looked at my face, merely inches from his. I blinked, watching as he leaned in, planting his warm lips on my lips. My eyes bugged as his lips formed over mine, softly at first, then forcefully. A strand of black hair tickled my nose, aggravating me further.

"Jacob Black! Edward…is…going…to…break…your face!" I tried to say around his mouth. He pulled away, smiling.

"I'd like to see _that_ happen."

It hit me then, as he smiled, getting ready to jump out my window: Edward wasn't here. If Edward _was _here, he would have popped out of the closet long before Jacob kissed me. My mouth fell open, my worry increasing.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, struggling to free myself. Jacob laughed.

"I don't know, and I don't care." He set me down.

"You're a sick monster, Jake!" I said, going over to the closet and opening it quickly. There was nothing by my clothing. My breathing stopped; my heart rate increasing. Where did he go? Did he really not think Jacob would come back? I made my way to my window, looking out on the black lawn.

"Edward!" I shouted. Jacob had me by the waist then, hugging me to the length of his body. I tried to push myself away, the heat scorching from his shirtless chest. "Stop it."

"What do you say you and I bounce?" He questioned, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Jacob!" He froze for a moment, flipping me over his shoulder.

"Out we go." He commented. I closed my eyes, beating my fists against his back. We were running then, down my street in the cool spring night. I started kicking my feet, hitting his head several times. "Bella, you are so pathetic." He was running faster, low growls forming in his chest. I smacked his back harder, a loud clapping noise echoed, a stinging sensation flowing through my palm.

"Please just stop." I muttered. Maybe I could play the sick card. "I think I'm going to puke." Jacob stopped with a heavy sigh, setting me on my feet. I went to the curb, placing my head between my knees, breathing deeply. As long as I stalled, maybe Edward would catch up. _If_ he was following.

"Are you better now?" Jacob asked impatiently, tapping his foot. I shook my head.

"Give me a minute."

"Whatever."

I closed my eyes, chewing on my bottom lip as I waited. Minutes passed, Jake's foot was tapping harder. It sounded like he was stomping.

"Are you better _now_?" He asked. I looked up at him, nodding slowly. "Good." He watched as I stood up, wobbling a touch. He offered to pull me into his chest, but I ignored him, taking off for the forest.

"Oh c'mon, Bella!" I heard him shout from the street. I tripped not even a yard into the woods, flying head first into the leaves. I should have known it was going to happen. It was one of those stupid inevitable things. It was dark – I was running – in the woods – so, I was _going_ to fall. My head grazed a rock, the thick gooey liquid dripped down my forehead before Jake reached me. I heard him mutter a slur of curse words under his breath.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Jacob asked, helping me up. I ripped my arm away from his.

"I'm _fine_." I fussed, going back toward the street.

"Where are you going now? I think you might need stitches." Jacob walked beside me as I made my way toward my house. He seemed to be avoiding any contact, which was good. We walked in silence for a few minutes. He sighed when I walked toward my driveway. I opened the truck door, pulling the cell phone from the seat.

"Bella?" He answered on the first ring.

"Where are you?" I asked, getting into my vehicle and starting it. The keys were in my jeans from earlier today, and for that I was thankful. Charlie gazed out the window, giving me a _look_.

"I'm sorry. Alice called…are you alright?"

"No." I paused. "Can you come get me?" I asked, pulling out and ignoring Jacob.

"I'm on my way." I shut the phone, dabbing at my forehead. I started to breathe through my mouth as it dripped down my cheek and neck. He wasn't going to be pleased when I told him what happened.

I wondered to myself – driving slowly, waiting for him to appear – why he would have left. So what if Alice called? She called all the time. It had to be something big. Something important. I closed my eyes for second, taking in a deep breath through my mouth. The car stopped suddenly.

I opened me eyes quickly, watching as a white figure moved slowly toward me. She smiled, her hand out stretched. I revved the truck, trying to force it to move; it wouldn't. I couldn't breathe anymore, my heart racing, increasing with each step she took. I had a bad feeling rising in the pit of my stomach when she brushed her hand on the side of the car, opening the passenger door.

Her eyes were closed when she sucked in a deep breath. The smile returned on his full red lips. I watched her eyes slowly open, unable to move.

"Hello, Bella." She murmured politely.

**So, **_**so**_** very sorry it took me so long to update. But now I have! I've been so busy with the move and the new sibling I haven't had much time for anything. I'll try and update again by the end of the month. I'm sure the wait won't kill you! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a Team Edward shirt! Yes I went to Hot Topic (which I also don't own) and got it! YES! ALSO PREORDERED THE DVD! YES! **

**This chapter might be short, but its for good reason.**

**Chapter 11 – Bella**

I watched as Lucy got into the cab of my truck, her movements fluid and silent. She smiled at me, her eyes half crazed as they were black, with the dark crimson around the pupil – she was thirsty. I felt the shiver down my spine, but didn't notice it until she glanced downward.

"What's the matter, Bella? You're dating a vampire…you shouldn't be frightened." she muttered, flicking her wrist. I didn't understand what she was doing until the steering wheel turned under my hands. I yanked them back, watching the woods spiral around us; we were shooting back down the street.

She had a special little power thing?

I couldn't contain myself; what with being in a closed area with a thirsty crazy vampire, I unbuckled quickly, yanking the belt backwards; breathing heavily, heart racing. But I stopped. I couldn't _move_! I couldn't _force_ myself to _let go of the fabric and get out of the car_!

"Can't finish unbuckling?" _I couldn't move_! I tried slamming my foot onto the break, tried to move my fingers to release the seatbelt, but nothing would happen! Panic kicked in not a moment too soon. I wanted to hyperventilate, to cry, and to scream; I knew why she was here, it would have been better to be in the dark.

"What are you doing?" I asked, blinking several times – yes I still had control of my eyes and mouth. Lucy's white teeth glimmered in the dim glow of the dashboard as she smiled. I watched helplessly as she leaned closer to me, her smell was sweet, like a candy I would have enjoyed as a child; what that candy was I couldn't put my finger on. Lucy's lip grazed lightly over my temple, trailing up onto my forehead, stopping only for a second before pulling away. I saw the darker hint of red on her bottom lip, but she quickly licked it away, shuttering.

"You _do_ taste yummy," she laughed, "I don't understand how Edward does it! Not only do you _smell_ so terribly appetizing, but you _are_! I swear I could kill you right now, dear Bella, and have no regrets about it later! Oh, you're driving me _insane_."

"Edward would –"

"I know what Edward would do, Bella. I am not an idiot!" she shouted cutting me off. I glared at her, trying to move again, but she laughed at me, the car going faster.

"You can't move when I do this to you, darling. Some call it telekinesis; but I simply call it a part of being me. It has nothing to do with your mind, so I suppose that's why it works on inanimate objects and you, yourself. Jacob told me about how you seem to elude Eddy's mind-reading. Interesting as it is, it must be terribly annoying for him."

"What do you want, Lucille?" I spat, trying to muster up as much bravery as I could.

"I didn't think Jacob would really appreciate my killing you, but it seems Edward is far too much in love for me to bring you apart. Therefore, I must indeed kill you. We'll make it look like you got into a car wreck; if I can control myself that long! I'll feed and then fabricate it. I've had practice in this field before, Bella!" she giggled, "Almost everyone will believe it! Everyone, _except_ for your dear Edward."

I watched as the town faded away into the highways leading to Seattle. My panic was restrained carefully; what was the point of screaming? I'd come so close to death a large amount of times I should be able to control my _last_ final moments. I didn't want to make it worse then it had to be.

Lucy leaned in again, her lips pressing onto the side of my face, her cool tongue catching the blood that still dripped slowly. She made a face like she was tasting a Hershey's Chocolate Bar for the first time; I suddenly felt nauseated from the food reference. Lucille fanned her hand an inch from my face, causing my head to cock to the side, neck fully exposed.

So this was it.

My breathing sped quickly, heart bounding loudly in my chest. For a moment it was all I could here before I closed my eyes.

Edward's face was there. The first time I saw him, the shock and amazement of seeing his perfect inhuman features. I saw his glittering body in our meadow, the tears starting to pool under my burning lids. I could feel his hands in my hair, his lips on mine from the first time he kissed me. I could see his face when he left me heart broken in the woods, then when he returned setting the nasty aftertaste in my mouth from his absence.

I saw _him_ just _everywhere_. Everyday that we spent I suddenly could see flash in my mind, every touch I felt on my skin, every kiss. I let a few tears slip down my cheeks, the moister was nice. Lucy's lips were on my neck; her teeth grazing the skin before I was able to try push her off.

Yes! She was so absorbed I was able to move! Although I used most of my strength to push, she wouldn't move. I yanked open my door, slamming it behind me, and dashing down the road.

Why was I such an idiot tonight? Like I could _seriously_ outrun vampires and werewolves. I couldn't even outrun a _human_.

I didn't stop though, as I pushed one foot down and rocketed myself slowly forward. It was like a nightmare, you just can't seem to go fast enough.

Lucy was in front of me, her features aggravated as she placed her palm toward me in the air. I froze instantly.

"You do know the speed at which we travel, correct?" Lucy asked, standing a mere two feet away.

"Yes, I do." I felt strained.

"Good." Her voice was more irritated then pleased. There was a suffocating like feeling in my lungs as she tightened her fist. I let the whoosh of air out, rasping against my throat. There was a faint sound down the road, a growling, some snarling, and hissing. I tried to figure out what it was, but the dizziness was overpowering – she was restraining my lungs.

The already dark night had a swirling effect about it, Lucy becoming spotted with black dots like a dog. I never noticed her outfit until now. It was nice. Her graphic tee bore Panic at the Disco, and her skinny jeans zipped at the ankle. Her shoes were nice, too! Gold stilettos! Alice would be proud.

My eyes were fluttering, Lucy's face was worried, frightened almost while I zoned in and out of reality. Edward would pull me closer to the darkness, reminding me I was going to be ok. The tingling feeling started lightly in my finger tips and toes, slowly climbing up my arms and legs as I was overtaken in the head.

"Bella!" There was his voice! So close and so real! The growling increased from more then one person at the same moment as my lungs ached, _begged_ for air. I tried sucking some oxygen in, tried to force my airways to move, but they wouldn't.

There was another sound.

A choking kind of sound that was ear splitting…_off_.

"Bella, oh I'm so sorry, Bella, stay with me, please. I'm so sorry." he was pleading. Pleading? Why? I was the one pleading for air. The cool damp wave rushed down my throat, filing my chest deeply, burning, stinging. The air seared into my airways, and yet it felt good. I couldn't see anything, but I could feel the iron restraints under my knees and on my back.

I tried huffing in and out, attempted to breathe at a regular interval. There were wintry hands on my cheeks and forehead, a musical voice questioning me. I wanted to respond to him, wanted badly to tell him I wasn't hurt – horribly. The anxiousness in the voices grew more pronounced, more vexed.

Though, I couldn't focus on them very long, as the tingling felt more like needles digging into my skin. I slumped further into the arms, wheezing for the air…

And it was just…

_Black_…

**I swear the next chapter will be longer, but this needed to be short. What's going to happen next? Oh my! Only I know! Ha, ha. You'll know once you review...! And yes, you know who you are. **


End file.
